


Sodomia

by gullsonfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidio, Tortura, Violencia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullsonfire/pseuds/gullsonfire
Summary: Ao perder o último metrô, Kyungsoo se vê obrigado a andar solitário pelas ruas escuras de Seul. O que ele não sabe é que Kai, um imortal sedento de sangue, está vagando por estas mesmas ruas, à procura se sua mais nova vítima.Sodomia é uma palavra de origem bíblica usada para designar perversões sexuais, e Kai terá prazer em mostrar a Kyungsoo qual é o significado literal dessa palavra.18+ | drama | smut | #kaisoo
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. A Presa e o Predador

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada em nosso falecido perfil no Spirit entre 09/03/2013 e 11/04/2013
> 
> Não damos permissão para repostar em outros sites.  
> Se ver nosso trabalho publicado em outra plataforma, favor nos informar!

Capítulo Um - A Presa e o Predador

Eram onze horas da noite, e o último metrô sairia da estação mais próxima do trabalho de Kyungsoo em menos de meia hora. O jovem, de 23 anos, se assustou ao olhar para o relógio de parede da sala de descanso em que estava e levantou apressado, juntando os papéis de alguns diagnósticos que estudava e os jogando sem delicadeza dentro da primeira gaveta da mesa que usava. Kyungsoo saiu apressado até o vestiário para tomar uma ducha e trocar suas roupas brancas por algo mais casual.

Quando Kyungsoo saiu correndo, ofegante, pelos corredores dizendo um breve “até segunda!”, ninguém sequer o olhou. Os outros enfermeiros não gostavam de sua presença, mesmo que ele trabalhasse duro e sempre fosse o único entre seus colegas de enfermagem que fazia turnos de quase 18 horas por dia no hospital em que trabalhava. 

Embora fosse apenas um estagiário. 

O segurança em frente ao prédio disse um “boa noite” quando o jovem rapaz passou por ele, correndo com um pequeno pastel enfiado na boca e uma garrafa de água em mãos. Kyungsoo corria sem paradas para respirar fundo, pois o trem jamais esperava os retardatários. E caso ele perdesse o último trem, seria obrigado ou a dormir na própria estação ou ir a pé para casa.

E nenhuma dessas opções lhe parecia boa.

Eram onze e meia da noite quando Kyungsoo entrou no túnel subterrâneo que levava até a estação de metrô. Ele corria depressa, com a mochila nas costas balançando pesadamente, lhe tirando o equilíbrio. O jovem jamais fora atlético, então aqueles minutos de corrida estavam o deixando sem fôlego. Com o coração acelerado no peito, ele poderia jurar que cairia duro no chão a qualquer momento.

Quando Kyungsoo terminou de descer as escadas intermináveis e pisou no chão da estação, ele viu que seu metrô já andava rumo ao túnel na direção oposta, sumindo dentro das sombras. O transporte já estava tão longe que Kyungsoo sequer correu atrás dele. Não valia a pena o sofrimento.

_Kyungsoo estava fodido._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Kai estava entediado._

Ele já havia se alimentando àquela noite, mas continuava com vontade de brincar com alguma vítima. Sua última presa havia sido tão barulhenta que ele não pôde se divertir o quanto queria antes de matá-la. Além disso, a mulher parecia ter menos sangue que o normal correndo em suas veias, porque após Kai drená-la, ele continuava sentindo fome.

Mas ele já devia ter imaginado que isso aconteceria. Afinal _, sua fome jamais tinha fim_.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kyungsoo pensou seriamente em sentar no chão da estação vazia e chorar. Não que isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa, mas o rapaz estava realmente decepcionado com o rumo de sua vida. Ele tinha que encarar um fato: sua vida era deplorável.

Kyungsoo não tinha amigos – não verdadeiros, pelo menos –, seus pais não o procuravam ou atendiam suas ligações há mais de quatro anos e seu emprego era ridículo. Ele sorria para todos no hospital, mas todos os seus colegas lhe tratavam com indiferença. Kyungsoo queria ajudar as pessoas, mas dificilmente lhe deixavam chegar perto dos pacientes, sempre lhe dando diagnósticos para que produzisse intermináveis relatórios.

O jovem suspirou cansado, coçando os olhos que ardiam pelas lágrimas insistentes. Ele não derramou nenhuma, limpando o rosto com a manga da camisa social que usava. Agora ele tinha duas opções, dormir ali mesmo ou ir para casa a pé. Ele não poderia voltar para o hospital, pois se o seu chefe o visse dormindo no hospital, _de novo,_ ele o demitiria; e ele não iria dormir no chão da estação, correndo o risco de ser confundido com algum bêbado e ser expulso de lá a chutes por algum guarda violento.

Suspirou cansado, ajeitou a mochila nas costas e começou a subir a longa escadaria que o levaria até a rua. Ele tinha uma boa caminhada pela frente, pois seu apartamento ficava há, pelo menos, duas horas a pé de onde estava. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar em seu celular que horas eram. Ele já estava cansado o suficiente e sua única felicidade era lembrar que poderia dormir até tarde amanhã. Ele tinha o fim de semana livre e trataria de passar os dois dias descansando.

Sozinho.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kai estava andando pelas ruas da cidade, sem destino. Ele usava um sobretudo negro, embora fosse outono. O vento frio se chocava contra a pele de seu rosto, mas não lhe causava nenhum arrepio, pois esta já era gelada o suficiente. Na verdade, nada causava arrepios em Kai há muito, muito tempo. Ele estava começando a pensar que havia perdido a capacidade de desenvolver algum sentimento e que a sua sensibilidade havia se esvaído durante os muitos séculos de sua existência. Mas não que isso realmente importasse para ele...

O homem de aparência jovem estava mais preocupado em encontrar sua próxima vítima.

Seus principais alvos eram prostitutas, pois era extremamente fácil de atraí-las para o seu apartamento. O problema era que sua _preferência_ já estava chamando a atenção dos jornais, tanto que uma das principais matérias de ontem era sobre as mortes misteriosas de duas damas da noite, que tinham marcas em seus pescoços como as deixadas por um vampiro.

Era só o que faltava para Kai... Ser chamado de _vampiro_.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros de modo nervoso, estava começando a ficar impaciente. Por que diabos só haviam prostitutas na rua àquele horário? Elas deviam estar sentindo que hoje Kai não poderia escolhê-las e queriam o torturar, lhe mostrando partes de seus corpos. 

“Você já veio aqui antes, docinho?” Uma das prostitutas gritou rindo para Kai quando ele passou por uma esquina em que havia uma boa quantidade das ditas damas. Ele a ignorou e continuou seu caminho.

Quando virou a esquina, ele finalmente viu. Sua próxima refeição estava logo à sua frente.

Kai realmente apreciava devorar homens, até mesmo mais que mulheres. Tinha preferência por garotos jovens, altos e extremamente bonitos. Ele até ficou um pouco em dúvida se deveria realmente se alimentar do garoto à sua frente, muito mais baixo que o próprio Kai e de uma pele tão branca que poderia ser confundido com um cadáver, se não estivesse caminhando. Mas no fundo, Kai o achou adorável.

Adoravelmente apetitoso. 

O garoto estava caminhando lentamente pela rua, enquanto olhava para o chão, cabisbaixo. Ele parecia estar sussurrando coisas para si mesmo e Kai se perguntou se ele não seria algum fugitivo do único hospício da cidade. Kai acelerou suas passadas, ultrapassando furtivamente o jovem e parando em sua frente.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kyungsoo já estava andando há pelo menos uma hora quando sentiu seu corpo se chocar contra algo. Ele não estava pronto para o choque e acabou dando alguns passos desajeitados para trás, caindo no chão logo em seguida. Em sua frente, estava parado um homem muito mais alto que o próprio Kyungsoo, com um sorriso nos lábios cheios, transbordando charme. Usava um sobretudo negro, e a luz amarelada dos postes da rua o faziam parecer que tinha um tom bronze na pele, lembrando aquelas estátuas de deuses gregos que Kyungsoo tanto admirava enquanto lia livros de história.

Kyungsoo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

“Me desculpe.” Falou o homem em sua frente, lhe estendo a mão. “Não vi você.”

Não havia como Kyungsoo saber que o homem à sua frente estava mentindo e sorriu, aceitando a ajuda. Quando ficou de pé, tratou de limpar a poeira inexistente em sua roupa, antes de olhar para o desconhecido e lhe sorrir.

“Ah, tudo bem. Eu que sou desajeitado mesmo.” 

Kyungsoo se curvou rapidamente e voltou ao seu caminho, acelerando suas passadas. Não que ele estivesse com medo daquele que acabara de encontrar. O rapaz queria apenas esconder a vermelhidão de suas próprias bochechas devido à beleza do outro.

Kai sorriu satisfeito e começou a seguir sua presa. 

“Você está sozinho.” Kai disse logo atrás de Kyungsoo, que lhe lançou um olhar sobre o ombro, sem parar de caminhar.

“Sim.” Kyungsoo respondeu, embora Kai não tivesse feito nenhuma pergunta. “Perdi o metrô, e preciso ir a pé para casa.”

“Então é por isso que você está andando sozinho durante a madrugada?” Kai deu um sorriso que Kyungsoo não foi capaz de ver. “Não sabia que a madrugada é perigosa?”

Kyungsoo já estava se sentindo incomodado pela presença – e beleza – do outro e quando se virou para mandá-lo embora, percebeu que o desconhecido havia sumido. O rapaz, assustado, deu várias voltas em torno do próprio eixo, procurando o outro com quem trocara algumas palavras.

Ele havia ficado louco e imaginado tudo?

O enfermeiro começou a correr e saiu da avenida principal, entrando em uma ruela que o levaria para casa. O prédio onde morava estava há menos de 30 minutos de distância quando Kyungsoo sentiu seu braço ser puxado para trás. Ele foi prensado de frente contra a parede de algum imóvel público e quando sua testa encontrou o mármore, ele sentiu uma forte dor e tontura. Mãos habilidosas arrancaram sua mochila de suas costas e seguraram seus braços para trás, enquanto um corpo lhe prensava contra a parede.

“Você não devia estar andando sozinho por aí à noite...” A mesma voz do desconhecido de alguns minutos atrás soou em seu ouvido, lhe causando arrepios.

“Minha cabeça... Está doendo.” Kyungsoo gemeu e o outro largou um de seus braços. O jovem levou a mão até a cabeça, onde ela doía, e apertou, tentando aliviar a dor aguda.

“Desculpe, é que _você estava brincando comigo_ ... Sendo tão _adorável e apetitoso_.” Kai gemeu no ouvido de Kyungsoo, e o menor colocou a mão contra a parede, para se segurar. 

Kai, enquanto segurava um dos braços de Kyungsoo às suas costas e o prensava contra a parede, subiu de leve sua mão livre pelo tronco do rapaz menor, a passando pelo abdômen, peito e pescoço até chegar ao seu rosto, ainda atordoada pela pancada contra a parede.

Kyungsoo sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem quando o homem – ainda desconhecido – pousou sua mão livre em cima de seus olhos, o cegando. O menor relaxou seu corpo e Kai largou seu outro braço e o prensou ainda mais contra o mármore gelado. Kyungsoo agora mantinha suas duas mãos contra a parede, tentando se dar algum equilíbrio enquanto Kai o envolvia possessivamente.

_Isso realmente estava acontecendo?_

“Q-Quem é você?” Kyungsoo gemeu, ainda cego pela mão do outro. 

“ _Aquele que vai te matar_.” Kai sorriu largamente antes de afundar seus caninos no pescoço de Kyungsoo, que teve o grito de dor abafado pela mão de Kai, que antes lhe cobria os olhos. Kai enfiou seus dedos dentro da boca de Kyungsoo, o impedindo de produzir algum som além de gemidos.

Do pescoço alvo de Kyungsoo brotava sangue, que Kai tratava de chupar e lamber, sem deixar escapar uma gota sequer. Kai tirou os dedos da boca de Kyungsoo quando sentiu as lágrimas do mesmo lhe tocarem. O assassino se conteve e não matou sua vítima ali. 

Quando Kyungsoo perdeu a consciência Kai o segurou, o pegando no colo de modo que pudesse ver o seu rosto. _Era realmente adorável_ , o assassino pensou olhando os traços delicados da face de sua vítima. Ele mal podia esperar até devorar o garoto de todas as maneiras possíveis. 

Kai segurou firme o corpo desfalecido, apertando com a palma da mão as duas aberturas que haviam no pescoço de Kyungsoo, por onde ainda escorria um pouco de sangue. Ele pegou uma das alças da mochila de sua vítima e a recolheu do chão, a segurando debilmente, tentando manter sua presa o mais perto possível de seu corpo.

Kai sorriu e caminhou em direção à sua casa, envolvendo sua refeição de modo possessivo entre os braços.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Quando Kyungsoo abriu os olhos tudo estava muito escuro. 

Primeiro, ele duvidou que estivesse vivo, mas após piscar mais algumas vezes ele começou a se acostumar com as trevas e já conseguia identificar que estava em algum quarto desconhecido. Ele pousou a mão no pescoço, que doía, e sentiu um volume que parecia ser um curativo. Passando delicadamente os dedos pelo local, percebeu que tinha bandagens enrolando seu pescoço como um tipo de coleira. 

O rapaz gemeu de dor quando fez um grande esforço para sentar na cama macia em que estivera deitado. Ele ainda piscava muitas vezes, tentando identificar onde estava. Era a casa de algum conhecido? Era um hospital?

“Bom dia.” Uma voz soou logo à sua frente e Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos para olhar a figura desconhecida, quase mesclada à escuridão devido às sombras que tomavam todo o cômodo. “Você pode ligar o abajur, se quiser.”

Kyungsoo estreitava os olhos tentando identificar onde estava o abajur e quando o encontrou, na cabeceira ao lado da cama, o ligou. A luz queimou seus olhos e ele gemeu antes de desviar o olhar. Agora já era possível identificar que realmente estava em um quarto. A janela estava vedada com tecidos escuros e no chão havia algumas marcas que pareciam sangue seco.

“Você é o cara de antes...” Kyungsoo falou, de modo baixo, quando percebeu que o mesmo homem que o atacou anteriormente, estava sentado de frente para a cama de casal, lhe observando com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele estava sem casaco agora, usava uma regata branca que deixava à mostra seus braços fortes. Kyungsoo percebeu algo que deviam ser tatuagens nos dois pulsos do homem. _Pareciam correntes_.

“Sim, eu sou.” Kai falou com a voz suave. Kyungsoo tirou seus olhos dos pulsos do estranho e seus olhares se encontraram.

“Você... Você me mordeu.” Kyungsoo disse em um sussurro enquanto forçava os olhos, tentando se lembrar do que exatamente ocorrera antes de seu desmaio.

“Sim, eu mordi.” Kai estava sorrindo e seus caninos protuberantes estavam visíveis. 

“E... E você tomou meu sangue!” Kyungsoo praticamente gritou, apontando para Kai de forma acusatória, quando se lembrou do que ocorrera.

“Sim, eu tomei.” Kai riu da forma como sua vítima agia, _ele era realmente adorável_.

“Por que você fez isso?” Kyungsoo colocou as duas mãos em frente ao pescoço, como se o protegesse. “Você é um _vampiro_?”

Não que Kyungsoo acreditasse em vampiros, fantasmas, lobisomens ou qualquer outra coisa sobrenatural. Mas não fazia mal perguntar, só para ter certeza...

“Vampiro?” Kai levantou as duas sobrancelhas. “Não, eu me alimento de sangue, mas não sou um vampiro.”

Kyungsoo suspirou aliviado. Mas quando sua ficha caiu ele percebeu que não deveria estar se sentindo tão aliviado assim.

“O que você é então?” Kyungsoo perguntou confuso, olhando para o homem que o atacara, mas continuava lhe parecendo extremamente atraente. 

“É difícil explicar.” Kai passou a mão pelos cabelos negros de modo casual, enquanto passava a língua sobre seus lábios.

Aquele gesto para Kai fora meramente casual, mas Kyungsoo sentiu um pulsar em sua região íntima e se assustou com os pensamentos que passaram como um flash pela sua cabeça. Ele e o homem, nus, com Kyungsoo entre as pernas daquele desconhecido, gemendo.

“Não!” Kyungsoo gritou consigo e Kai se assustou, dando um pequeno pulo na cadeira. O menor estava com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu, viu que o desconhecido continuava vestido, e que ele realmente havia imaginado uma cena de sexo entre os dois. Kyungsoo sentiu o rosto pegar fogo.

“O que aconteceu?” Kai perguntou, enquanto via que sua vítima parecia guerrear em sua própria cabeça. Kyungsoo suspirou.

“Não é difícil explicar o que você é.” Kyungsoo disse por fim e Kai sorriu, pois acharia interessante qualquer teoria que sua vítima fosse falar. “Você é maluco. Um doido homicida que provavelmente fugiu do hospício.”

“Maluco?” O homem que atacara Kyungsoo parecia surpreso, mas logo em seguida deu uma risada fraca, achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado. “Já me chamaram de muitas coisas, mas nunca de maluco.”

Kyungsoo deu uma risada cínica. Ele é que devia estar maluco para estar conversando com um cara que o atacou e, pelo jeito, o sequestrou.

“E do que costumam te chamar?” Kyungsoo perguntou de modo sarcástico.

Kai sorriu e se levantou da cadeira, se aproximando da cama. Kyungsoo, percebendo a movimentação do outro, se moveu para trás com dificuldade, até suas costas tocarem a parede atrás da cama. O mais alto apoiou os seus joelhos no colchão e foi engatinhando lentamente até onde Kyungsoo estava. Havia um sorriso obsceno estampado nos lábios de Kai, enquanto a face de Kyungsoo adotava uma cor rubra.

Desesperado, o menor ergueu o pé, tentando impedir que o outro continuasse o caminho, mas isso só serviu para que Kai risse, pegando o pé de Kyungsoo com uma das mãos e lhe depositasse um beijo leve. Enojado, Kyungsoo recolheu o pé rapidamente e Kai lhe alcançou. O enfermeiro estava com as pernas em frente ao tronco, mas Kai as separou à força, invadindo o espaço pessoal do menor e colando seus corpos.

Kyungsoo estava com a respiração pesada e os olhos arregalados olhando para frente, evitando trocar olhares com o homem que considerava maluco. Kai curvou seu corpo até seus lábios encontrarem o rosto de Kyungsoo, que não mostrava reação.

“Você quer saber do que me chamam?” Kai perguntou retoricamente a Kyungsoo, lhe dando pequenos beijos nas bochechas. “Principalmente de _assassino_.”

Kyungsoo ergueu sua cabeça para Kai e seus olhos se encontraram. O mais alto aproximou seu rosto do de Kyungsoo, até quase não haver distância entre os mesmos.

“ _Mas você pode me chamar de Kai_.” O mais alto sussurrou contra os lábios de Kyungsoo, antes de atacá-los. 

Kai beijava os lábios de Kyungsoo de forma urgente, passando a língua e os mordendo de leve, tentando o menor a lhe dar passagem. Quando Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro, essa foi a deixa para Kai aprofundar o beijo, introduzindo sua língua de forma rápida entre os lábios carnudos. O assassino segurava o rosto de sua vítima com as duas mãos, não o dando oportunidade para fugir.

Embora Kyungsoo estivesse sendo abusado, ele não poderia dizer que estava odiando o beijo. Ele tivera apenas um relacionamento em toda a sua vida e sentia falta de ser beijado. O menor começou a corresponder ao beijo, sentindo sua língua na de Kai, sugando os seus lábios e dando leves gemidos contra a pele fria do maior. 

Os estalos provocados pelo beijo estavam começando a soar eróticos demais e Kyungsoo começou a sentir um desconforto em sua região íntima. Ele não podia acreditar em si mesmo: _ele estava excitado_. Kai sorriu vitorioso quando separou seus lábios dos de Kyungsoo, que manteve os olhos fechados por mais alguns segundos antes de abri-los e encarar quem acabara de beijar.

Kai não resistiu ao rosto corado e aos lábios inchados e molhados de sua vítima e se aproximou de Kyungsoo, selando seus lábios mais uma vez, só pelo prazer de sugar e em seguida morder o lábio inferior do menor.

“Por que você está fazendo isso?” Kyungsoo perguntou antes de sugar o próprio lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto do outro mais uma vez.

“Porque eu gosto de brincar com a comida.” Kai respondeu com um meio sorriso. 

“Ah, você vai me _comer_?” Kyungsoo perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha e rindo logo em seguida. Kai não estava rindo com ele.

“Sim.” Kai voltou a se aproximar de Kyungsoo, abraçando o menor e passando sua língua de leve contra a pele cálida da bochecha do mesmo. Kai adorava o modo como a pele de Kyungsoo era quente e macia se comparada à sua, gelada e áspera. “Eu vou te comer de todas as maneiras que eu conseguir.”

Kyungsoo não estava mais rindo, todos os seus músculos estavam tensionados por causa dos toques do outro. Ele estava nas mãos de um verdadeiro maluco.

“Seu nome é mesmo Kai? Ou isso é um apelido?” Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando ganhar algum tempo.

“É o nome que adotei faz _muito_ , muito tempo. Eu acabei esquecendo meu nome verdadeiro com o passar dos anos e anos...” Kyungsoo tremeu ao sentir o toque das pontas dos dedos de Kai roçarem contra as bandagens em seu pescoço. “E você?”

Pego desprevenido, Kyungsoo desviou o olhar e não respondeu. Kai levou os seus lábios até a orelha do menor, atacando o lóbulo da mesma com chupões. O enfermeiro pedia entre suspiros que o outro parasse, mas seus pedidos só serviram para deixar Kai ainda mais maldoso, deslizando sua mão pelo tronco de Kyungsoo até chegar ao seu membro. O apertando de leve.

“Kyungsoo!” O menor gritou seu nome para que o outro parasse o que estava fazendo. Porém, antes de Kai tirar a mão de cima do membro de sua vítima, ele fez questão de deslizar os dedos por sua ereção algumas vezes, o fazendo prender um gemido.

“Viu como não foi difícil?” Kai perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, se afastando de Kyungsoo e saindo da cama. O menor encolheu as pernas novamente, tentando esconder sua ereção evidente. Não que Kai já não soubesse que havia excitado o menor, mas Kyungsoo achou que devia tentar manter o pouco de orgulho que ainda tinha, não escancarando o quanto o outro mexia com seu corpo.

O que estava acontecendo afinal? O que Kyungsoo tinha na cabeça? Ele estava com síndrome de Estocolmo ou algo assim? O menor tapou o rosto com as mãos quando Kai saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Ele estava tão cansado e com tanta fome... 

O que o outro queria com si? Resgate? Porque se quisesse isso, ele deveria saber que não iria ganhar nada. E essa história de que iria matar Kyungsoo já estava perdendo a graça. Será que isso era alguma pegadinha de algum colega do trabalho?

_Kyungsoo não duvidava da possibilidade._

“Você é algum garoto de programa que meus colegas contrataram para me foder, para eles poderem tirar sarro de mim no hospital, não é?” Kyungsoo perguntou quando Kai voltou com uma garrafa de água e um prato com um sanduíche nas mãos. O choque da pergunta quase fez Kai derrubar o que trazia.

Kai praticamente atirou a comida em Kyungsoo, para poder se sentar na cadeira em frente à cama e gargalhar. De onde sua presa havia tirado essa ideia tão ridícula?

“Do que você está rindo? Eu estou falando sério.” Kyungsoo falou irritado, com um bico involuntário em seus lábios.

“Apenas coma. Você deve estar com fome.” 

“Não. Deve estar envenenado.” Kyungsoo empurrou o prato com o sanduíche para longe de si.

“Por que eu envenenaria minha comida?” Kai perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

“Como assim _sua_ comida? Achei que era para eu comer isso e não voc—“ Kyungsoo não conseguiu terminar sua frase, Kai o interrompeu.

“Eu não estou falando do sanduíche. Estou falando de você, Kyungsoo. Não tem porque eu te envenenar se você será minha refeição mais tarde.”

Os olhares se fixaram um no outro e nenhum dos dois sorria. _Kyungsoo começou a acreditar que Kai não estava brincando sobre a conversa de matá-lo._

“Se você vai me matar de qualquer maneira, por que se importar em me alimentar?” Perguntou sério.

“Porque se você estiver muito fraco, morrerá muito cedo. E eu detesto quando a diversão termina muito rápido.”

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar do outro e se pôs a comer o sanduíche, com grandes mordidas. Ele abriu a garrafa de água e bebeu o líquido com vontade, pois sua garganta estava tão seca que chegava a doer ao simples ato de falar. 

“Não vai gritar, chorar, tentar fugir ou implorar pela sua vida?” Kai perguntou de repente, se levantando da cadeira e voltando a engatinhar sobre a cama, parando ajoelhado a alguns centímetros de Kyungsoo.

“Adiantaria alguma coisa?” Kyungsoo perguntou colocando a garrafa e o prato vazio no chão.

“Não. Não adiantaria.” Kai respondeu sincero.

“Então qual seria o propósito de tentar fugir?” 

“É que é divertido perseguir as presas...” Kai respondeu formando um bico nos lábios e olhando para cima, como se lembrasse de algum fato do passado.

Kyungsoo riu e Kai realmente começou a pensar que havia capturado um louco fugitivo. Durante toda sua existência Kai matou e se alimentou de inúmeras pessoas, e _todas_ , todas imploraram por suas vidas. Olhando nos olhos do menor Kai podia notar a falta de medo. _E ele não estava gostando disso._

“Você devia ao menos sentir medo de mim.” Kai aumentou o bico nos lábios, de forma infantil.

“No momento eu acho que você é um lunático que rapta as pessoas no meio da noite, abusa delas e fica dizendo que vai matá-las porque, como eu disse anteriormente, é completamente lunático. Me diga quem você é e qual é a sua história que eu lhe direi se sinto medo de você ou não.” Kyungsoo falou, sincero, e Kai esboçou um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

“Muito bem. Só se você prometer que depois me contará sobre você, Kyungsoo.” Kai falou erguendo o braço e tocando de leve no pescoço do outro, ainda envolto em bandagens.

“Feito.”

Kyungsoo se encolheu e Kai parou de tocá-lo. Kai estava intrigado consigo mesmo. Qual era o motivo de ele querer saber a respeito de sua vítima? Ele deveria estar em cima de Kyungsoo agora, o fodendo e sugando sua vida aos poucos através de suas veias, e não _conversando_ com ele. Kai estava perdendo o jeito da coisa?

“Muito bem.” Kai começou a falar, tentando ignorar seus instintos de arrancar as roupas de Kyungsoo e comê-lo vivo. “Comecemos pelo fato de que eu sou não sou um vampiro. Sou um _condenado_...”. 

Kai, por um momento, achou que era ele quem estava ficando louco. Kyungsoo era a primeira vítima para quem ele contava sobre o seu passado, tão longínquo que ele não conseguia se lembrar de detalhes ou nomes, nem sequer o _próprio nome_. Por que Kai estava cedendo à sua presa e lhe dando as informações que pedia?

Porque Kai já havia provado um pouco do sabor de Kyungsoo. E ele era adorável.

_Adoravelmente delicioso._


	2. O Condenado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente postada em nosso falecido perfil no Spirit entre 09/03/2013 e 11/04/2013
> 
> Não damos permissão para repostar em outros sites.  
> Se ver nosso trabalho publicado em outra plataforma, favor nos informar!

Capítulo Dois - O Condenado

_ A minha vida humana se iniciou na segunda metade do século XIV. Eu ainda era uma criança quando minha família emigrou da Coréia para a Itália de forma ilegal, fugindo de alguns mercenários que estavam atrás de meu pai. Naquela época, orientais e ocidentais não se misturavam e nós nos mantínhamos escondidos em uma cabana, próxima a uma floresta, que meus pais haviam comprado de um camponês bondoso que não nos denunciou quando chegamos à Itália em uma embarcação ilegal, que trazia escravos para o país. _

_ Nós conversávamos apenas em coreano, nossa língua-mãe, e não tínhamos contato com o mundo exterior. Tínhamos nossa própria plantação atrás da cabana e um poço artesanal improvisado, de onde tirávamos água para beber e preparar os alimentos. Durante 5 anos, minha família viveu em paz.  _

_ Certa noite, o camponês que havia nos vendido o casebre apareceu a cavalo, ofegante e apavorado, nos alertando para que fugíssemos o mais rápido possível, pois as autoridades estariam vasculhando os locais perto de onde estávamos à procura de bruxas ou fugitivos. Se nós fôssemos encontrados, com certeza seríamos mortos. Demorou um certo tempo até que meus pais enfim entendessem o que o camponês queria nos falar, pois a barreira linguística era gigantesca, o coreano e o italiano eram idiomas diferentes demais. _

_ Meus pais me entregaram, enroladas em alguns panos, provisões para a viagem que eu, um garoto de 13 anos, seria obrigado a fazer sozinho. Eu não me lembro do rosto dela, mas acho que minha mãe estava chorando quando me empurrou para dentro da floresta, me mandando fugir. Eu insisti o máximo que pude, tentando convencê-los a virem comigo, mas não havia mais tempo. Eles estavam chegando... _

_ Eu não tive tempo algum de me despedir de meus pais antes de ouvir o galope dos cavalos ao longe. Eu saí correndo pela floresta... Lembro de estar com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas e o coração pulsando forte em meu peito.  _

_ Eu deveria estar fugindo há pelo menos uma tarde quando não resisti ao cansaço e me sentei ao pé de uma árvore, antes de perder a consciência. _

_ Quando acordei, estava me sentindo aquecido. Ao abrir os olhos, me vi deitado em uma cama improvisada no chão, dentro de algum cômodo, e uma mulher de cabelos muito compridos e ruivos estava perto de mim, me olhando. Ela falou comigo em italiano, mas eu não a entendi. Eu tentei explicar para ela em coreano que meus pais precisavam de ajuda e a mulher me entregou um pedaço de papel artesanal e tinta para eu desenhar com os dedos o que tentava contar. _

_ Aquela desconhecida me explicou através de gestos e expressões que se os guardas reais tivessem chegado aos meus pais, não havia mais o que fazer, e embora eu estivesse a entendendo, eu não podia acreditar.  _

_ Durante um dia inteiro eu chorei, me sentindo sozinho e abandonado.  _

_ A mulher adulta se apresentou – embora eu tenha me esquecido de seu nome com o passar dos séculos – e explicou com dificuldade para mim que eu, um garoto de 13 anos, caso ficasse vagando sozinho pela floresta, seria encontrado e acabaria morto. Que seria melhor se eu permanecesse com ela. Eu, depois de muito relutar, aceitei.  _

_ Lembro-me vagamente de ter lhe dito meu nome, mas não consigo lembrar qual era... _

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


“Aquela mulher era uma bruxa. Não uma velha normal que chamavam de bruxa por feia, mas sim uma feiticeira.” Kai explicou para Kyungsoo, que ouvia a história do outro com os olhos arregalados.

“Espera. Você está me dizendo que tem...” Kyungsoo contou nos dedos, fazendo Kai sorrir com seu gesto infantil. “Sete séculos de idade? Quase setecentos anos? Isso é  _ ridículo _ ”.

“Eu poderia lhe contar tudo que ocorreu em cada século, se minha memória me ajudasse. Mas você sabe que não precisa acreditar em mim se não quiser. Só estou lhe contando o que você pediu. Quer que eu pare?”

Kyungsoo se arrependeu de ter dito ao outro que duvidava de sua história.  _ Ele queria ouvir mais _ .

“Continue.” Kyungsoo pediu, olhando Kai nos olhos.

Kai sorriu.

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


_ Eu vivi com a bruxa e aprendi a falar italiano com o passar do tempo. Acabei me tornando próximo de todas as mulheres do pequeno povoado em que ela vivia e estava ficando cada vez mais interessado no mundo místico. Participava de todos os rituais com elas, e, sabe, eu gostava principalmente dos ritos de cura, para ajudar alguns camponeses doentes que não tinham dinheiro para procurar ajuda de médicos e vinham até as Streghe Bianche – Bruxas Brancas, nome dado ao grupo pelos próprios membros – pedindo socorro.  _

_ Até completar vinte anos eu já havia me envolvido com quase todas as mulheres do meu grupo, especialmente com uma garota loira de minha idade, que não lembro o nome, mas que não era bondosa como as outras. A garota loira preferia realizar rituais de magia negra às escondidas das mais velhas do grupo, sempre evocando os mortos ou adorando os deuses pagãos do sexo, da morte, do prazer e da dor.  _

_ Eu era jovem e estúpido e gostava de me juntar a ela e seu pequeno grupo em todos os rituais, pois eu achava divertido o modo como as garotas não me deixavam em paz durante os mesmos. Sodomia, ingestão de sangue e autoflagelo eram algumas práticas comuns nos rituais que as Streghe Notturne – Bruxas da Noite, como se autodeclaravam – promoviam.  _

_ Eu continuei me relacionando com elas e me afastando das Bruxas Brancas durante alguns meses, até me encontrar com...  _ **_ela_ ** _. Eu gostaria de lembrar o nome dela mais do que qualquer coisa, mas é impossível. O nome daquela garota alguns anos mais velha do que eu e de cabelos curtos e negros se perdera no tempo, entre os séculos que passei sozinho. _

_ A garota pela qual eu havia me apaixonado era uma membra nova das Bruxas Brancas e ela me pedia para voltar a ser sensato, para me afastar daquelas que só queriam o mal para os outros e prazer para si mesmas. Eu a amava tanto e, embora ela me visse apenas como um amigo, fiz o que ela pediu e voltei a ficar ao lado das de quem me acolheu, em primeiro lugar. _

_ O que eu não esperava era que minha amada fosse queimada viva em plena praça pública, na minha frente. Eu havia chegado tarde demais e não consegui salvá-la. Eu sabia que a caça às bruxas havia sido declarada aberta após a peste negra, mas quando soube que  _ **_ela_ ** _ havia sido capturada, eu cheguei à cidade tarde demais, só a tempo de vê-la já morta, ainda queimando na fogueira.  _

_ Eu usava um capuz cobrindo o rosto, para esconder minha identidade, mas consegui identificar o colar artesanal que eu havia dado a ela em seu pescoço, agora carbonizado. _

_ A ira tomou meu coração e eu, estúpido, pedi para as Bruxas da Noite que me aceitassem de volta e que me ajudassem na vingança contra o povo. Voltei a participar de rituais, cada vez mais pesados, e fiz coisas que me arrependo até hoje... E, embora eu fizesse tudo que as bruxas me pedissem, eu não estava sentindo nenhuma mudança em mim. Eu não havia desenvolvido poder algum e as mulheres pareciam ter se esquecido do motivo de eu estar com elas.  _

_ Não era por prazer e sim, por vingança. _

_ Quando a inquisição alcançou a parte mais profunda da floresta, onde o nosso povo vivia, eu me vi obrigado a fugir. Eu e a garota loira, líder do grupo das Bruxas da Noite, fugimos juntos, correndo entre as árvores e nos escondendo como podíamos. Nós estávamos escondidos há algumas horas, mas ainda ouvíamos as passadas dos cavalos de grande porte que os guardas montavam. Se a minha memória não está falha, foi nesse momento que a garota loira sussurrou o quanto estava feliz por nós estarmos juntos, sem sermos atrapalhados pela idiota – foram essas as palavras da loira – de cabelos curtos, que fora queimada na fogueira. _

_ Eu ainda não sei como, mas naquele momento eu entendi o porquê de minha amada ter sido encontrada, apenas ela. A garota loira havia traído a comunidade das mulheres bruxas e denunciado uma de suas irmãs de religião. A raiva foi quem controlou o meu corpo quando eu coloquei minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço e comecei a sufocá-la. Quando ela desmaiou por falta de ar, eu joguei seu corpo desfalecido em um lugar que seria encontrado pelos inquisidores e fugi por uma das muitas passagens pela floresta até a cidade. _

_ Lá eu vi a traidora queimar na fogueira, exatamente como aquela que um dia amei. Mas dessa vez eu cheguei no início do processo de carbonização, conseguindo ainda observar o rosto raivoso da loira mexendo seus lábios com muita velocidade antes de começar a gritar pela dor insuportável. _

_ Não tinha como eu saber que a partir daquele momento eu estava amaldiçoado. Fora só alguns dias depois que eu comecei a perder o apetite por comida e nada me satisfazia. O vento parecia passar por mim, sem me tocar; a água não parecia me molhar como deveria; nem o fogo esquentava minha pele. A fome por alimentos de verdade foi dando lugar a uma fome incontrolável por sangue fresco e meus caninos pareciam mais pontiagudos. _

_ Eu ainda podia andar ao sol, mas sentia um incômodo muito grande com a claridade. E os anos foram passando e eu não vivia, mas também não conseguia morrer. Eu fugi da Itália e passei por diversos países durante os séculos, me alimentando de inocentes – e de pessoas não tão inocentes assim – esperando o dia em que finalmente poderia morrer. _

_ Eu sou um condenado. Parei no tempo com 22 anos para sempre, observando todos à minha volta morrerem. _

_ Sem sentir emoção alguma. _

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


“É por isso que eu tenho isso...” Kai terminou sua história mostrando seus pulsos para Kyungsoo, onde era possível observar desenhos de correntes negras que pareciam tatuagens. “Apareceram no dia seguinte à morte da traidora. É como eu sei que ela me amaldiçoou. Eu estou condenado a passar a eternidade entre a vida e a morte, nunca vivendo plenamente, mas nunca conseguindo morrer. E acredite,  _ eu já tentei _ .”

“E não existe modo de pôr fim à maldição?” Kyungsoo sentia seu coração apertado. Se Kai queria que o menor sentisse medo dele, havia cometido um grande erro lhe contando sua história. Tudo que Kyungsoo conseguia sentir era  _ pena _ .

“Acho que não. Eu já tentei de tudo. Eu até já me  _ confessei _ para um padre!” Kai disse sorrindo de modo triste.

“E você não teve ninguém esse tempo todo?” 

“Eu me relacionei com algumas pessoas durante os séculos, mas sempre acabava me alimentando delas em alguns dias. A fome sempre vence no final.” Kai abaixou sua cabeça e Kyungsoo sentiu lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, passando a manga por cima dos mesmos logo em seguida. 

Ele não queria, mas quando encontrava os olhos tristes de Kai, ele acreditava em sua história.

Ele  _ entendia _ a solidão de Kai.

“Kai... Eu posso ficar com você.” Kyungsoo disse fraco e Kai levantou sua cabeça rapidamente, olhando para Kyungsoo. “Até você, sabe, sentir fome. Eu estou bem com isso, sério.”

“Do que você está falando? Não é exatamente isso que alguém que está prestes a morrer falaria.” Kai não entendia o garoto à sua frente. Ele era insano ou o quê? 

“Você se sente sozinho.” Kyungsoo sussurrou, tocando no rosto de Kai com a ponta dos dedos. 

_ “Você se sente sozinho, não é, Jongin?”  _ A lembrança esquecida invadiu a mente de Kai com um estrondo. Ele se viu sentado em uma clareira, com a garota de cabelos curtos e negros lhe acariciando o rosto.  _ “Eu não vou te deixar ficar sozinho, Jongin. Eu prometo.” _

_ Jongin... _ Então esse era o seu nome?

_ Jongin... _

“O que houve?” Kyungsoo perguntou quando Kai se afastou de repente de seu toque, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

Kai levantou a cabeça e olhou para Kyungsoo, fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrassem. A lembrança já havia acabado, mas a mente de Kai ficava repetindo as palavras há muito tempo esquecidas, ditas pela mulher que um dia ele amou. 

_ Quando ele ainda era capaz de amar. _

“Por que você está agindo assim comigo, Kyungsoo? Você deveria ter medo. Eu sou  _ assustador _ .” O menor não entendeu as palavras de Kai, e quando ele se aproximou de seu rosto e olhou fundo em seus olhos, sentiu seu coração falhar.

Kyungsoo estava encantado pela figura triste e solitária à sua frente. 

“Eu também me sinto só, Kai.” Falou, sentindo sua visão embaçar. “Eu não tenho nada que me prenda a esse mundo.”

Os lábios dos dois se tocaram de leve e Kyungsoo foi quem tomou a iniciativa de aprofundar o toque. Passando sua língua de leve para dentro da boca de Kai, ele levou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, o trazendo para mais perto.

_ Kyungsoo estava louco. Ele estava desejando quem, em breve, se tornaria seu assassino. _

Kai seguiu o ritmo de Kyungsoo, envolvendo sua língua na do menor e o puxando para mais perto de si. O beijo era calmo, banhado de vários sentimentos, de várias emoções tão distintas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. Kyungsoo deveria estar tentando fugir para salvar sua vida, enquanto Kai deveria estar se alimentando, perfurando a pele de sua vítima e lhe matando ao poucos.

Os dois estavam agindo contra sua natureza enquanto trocavam carinhos em meio a um beijo que chegava a dar estalos de tão molhado.

Foi Kyungsoo quem separou os lábios após alguns minutos de carícias leves. 

“Kai...” Kyungsoo começou com um gemido.

“Sim?” O maior olhou sério para Kyungsoo enquanto passava a ponta de seus dedos pelos seus lábios carnudos, limpando qualquer rastro de saliva que pudesse ter remanescido.

“Kai...” Kyungsoo repetiu, com um bico em seus lábios. “Eu só não entendi uma coisa em sua história.”

“Fale.” Kai falou enquanto levava as mãos até o pescoço do outro, retirando com calma as bandagens que escondiam sua pele.

“Você disse que nos rituais para os deuses pagãos, hm, que vocês praticavam...So.. Sodovia?” Kyungsoo mordeu seu lábio inferior tentando lembrar a palavra.

“Sodomia?” Kai perguntou sorrindo, tirando o curativo do pescoço de Kyungsoo, revelando dois furos minúsculos que começavam a cicatrizar. 

“É, isso! O que é sodomia?” Kai acariciou o pescoço de Kyungsoo, fazendo o menor se arrepiar.

“É difícil explicar.” Kai mentiu, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. “Deixe-me lhe mostrar.”

E antes que Kyungsoo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kai o atacou nos lábios de modo urgente, prensando Kyungsoo contra a parede e tirando a camisa do menor com tanta rapidez que ele sequer percebeu, até estar tendo o seu peito arranhado e seus mamilos molestados por Kai.

_ Kai faria Kyungsoo se arrepender de ter perguntado o que era Sodomia. _

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Kyungsoo não sabia como, mas ele se encontrava deitado, totalmente nu, em cima da cama com os pulsos atados fortemente um ao outro à sua frente. Kai, ainda vestido, estava de quatro em cima de si, correndo as unhas em seu peito enquanto passava a língua por toda a extensão de seu pescoço.

Ele gemia e arfava baixo, sentindo seu membro ficar cada vez mais rijo a cada nova investida de Kai em torturá-lo. O maior deixou o pescoço de Kyungsoo e o olhou nos olhos, segurando seu queixo com uma das mãos.

“Coloque sua língua para fora.” Kai ordenou.

“Por quê?” Kyungsoo perguntou com um gemido, sentindo Kai afundar as unhas em sua cintura.

“Apenas faça o que eu mandei.” Kai falou sério, aumentando a pressão que fazia sobre o queixo do menor.

Kyungsoo o obedeceu e colocou sua língua, de modo acanhado, para fora de sua boca. Kai se aproximou e pôs a própria língua para fora de sua cavidade bucal, fazendo com que as duas se tocassem levemente. Era estranho porque o ar frio do quarto estava causando uma sensação ruim na língua de Kyungsoo, mas ao mesmo tempo, quando a língua quente e molhada de Kai o tocou, ele gemeu de prazer. 

Elas se tocavam lentamente e Kyungsoo gemeu alto quando Kai começou a chupar e morder-lhe a língua e os lábios de leve, causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Quando se separaram, Kyungsoo tentou perguntar para o outro o que ele pensava que estava fazendo, mas foi impedido quando a língua insistente e perversa de Kai invadiu-lhe novamente a boca, o levando à loucura mais uma vez.

Kai desceu uma de suas mãos até o membro de Kyungsoo e começou a tocá-lo de modo carinhoso. Ofegante, o rapaz menor sentiu o pulsar de sua intimidade entre o punho fechado do outro. Ao fazer movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem por toda a sua extensão, Kai indiretamente o obrigava a morder seus próprios lábios tentando conter os gemidos.

“Você que pediu para saber o que era  _ sodomia _ .” Kai disse com falsa inocência antes beijar a clavícula de Kyungsoo, descendo os beijos por todo o seu tronco. Ele mordiscava a pele de Kyungsoo e lambia em seguida, como em um pedido de desculpas pelas marcas roxas que deixava em sua pele pálida. 

Quando Kai alcançou o membro completamente rijo de Kyungsoo, ele deixou que um fio de saliva escorresse por cima, antes de envolvê-lo por completo entre seus lábios. O menor, ainda com as mãos atadas em frente ao corpo, fechou seus punhos com força, sentindo suas unhas penetrando contra sua pele enquanto arqueava as costas de leve sobre a cama.

A sensação era boa  _ demais _ .

Kai trocou seus lábios pela mão e começou a massagear o membro de Kyungsoo. O menor não conseguia mais conter os gemidos que, embora fossem baixos, o deixavam com uma vergonha imensa por estar  _ daquela maneira _ na frente de alguém que conheceu há pouco tempo. Kai beijava a parte interna das coxas de Kyungsoo, lhe dando pequenas mordidas durante o processo, ao mesmo tempo em que e o masturbava.

“Kai... Ah!” Kyungsoo gemeu alto, tentando alcançar o outro com as mãos atadas, mexendo seus dedos de forma desesperada de um modo que chegava a dar pena. 

“Sim, Kyungsoo?” Kai perguntou sorrindo cinicamente. 

“Eu a-acho que já entendi o que é s-sodomia.” Kyungsoo disse, respirando com dificuldade, enquanto Kai ficava de joelhos sobre si. 

“Ah é?” Kai perguntou tirando, finalmente, a própria camisa e a jogando em algum canto do quarto. Kyungsoo suspirou, confirmando a beleza do corpo de seu captor, a qual ele já havia imaginado secretamente em seus pensamentos.

A pele de Kai se comparada com a de Kyungsoo era muito mais bronzeada e gelada, fazendo com que o contato dos dois corpos enquanto se beijavam causasse uma sensação que estava levando Kyungsoo a perder a razão. Suas mãos atadas estavam na altura do quadril de Kai e o menor forçou seus dedos até alcançar a barra da calça jeans que ele ainda usava, tentando de modo desesperado abaixá-las.

Kai separou seus lábios dos de Kyungsoo e sorriu maliciosamente.

“Então você decidiu agir?” Kai perguntou, dando uma mordiscada no queixo de Kyungsoo, não esperando uma resposta. 

Kai se afastou de Kyungsoo e ganhou um gemido reprovador de volta. Saindo da cama, ele foi até o armário grande que havia em um dos cantos do quarto e abriu a porta de correr, retirando de dentro, um objeto de cor escura – o qual Kyungsoo não conseguiu identificar - e olhando para a cama logo em seguida. 

Sorrindo com malícia, Kai tirou as próprias calças, levando junto sua roupa íntima. Ele então estava nu, em frente a um Kyungsoo  _ muito _ , muito corado. O menor desviou o olhar de Kai e fechou suas pernas, tentando esconder seu sexo. Ele havia ficado com vergonha, pois agora que ambos também estava sem roupas, ele entendia o que viria a seguir. 

_ Sem contar que Kai era bonito demais. _

Kai subiu na cama, largando ao seu lado o objeto que Kyungsoo ainda não identificara, e sorriu quando viu que Kyungsoo havia, de repente, ficado envergonhado.  _ Sua presa se mostrava cada vez mais adorável.  _ Ele segurou o menor pelos ombros e o puxou até que ficasse sentado de frente para si.

“Eu gostaria de continuar isso pelo  _ resto do dia _ .” Kai começou, beijando o pescoço de Kyungsoo, que fechara os olhos ao sentir o toque dos lábios do outro. “Mas eu terei mais oportunidades para lhe torturar. Agora eu quero te foder até você gritar, Kyungsoo.”

O menor corou violentamente pelas palavras diretas do outro. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e sem querer olhou para baixo, vendo a ereção de Kai. Suas bochechas só ficaram ainda mais quentes e ele encarou o rosto acima do seu.

“Você não vai me matar agora?” Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando não pensar no membro de Kai.

“Você é adorável demais para eu acabar com sua vida agora...” Kai disse, tomando os lábios de Kyungsoo para si. As línguas voltaram a batalhar e Kai sentia a necessidade de morder e chupar os lábios de Kyungsoo.  _ Ele queria morder e chupar todas as partes do corpo de sua presa.  _

Quando os lábios se separaram, Kai pegou o objeto ao seu lado e olhou para Kyungsoo, sorrindo de canto. Agora Kyungsoo conseguia identificar do que o objeto se tratava: era uma mordaça de couro, contendo uma bolinha perfurada no meio.

“E eu também não vou te matar agora _ porque você ainda não aprendeu o que é sodomia. _ ” disse Kai, se aproximando cada vez mais do menor.

Quando Kyungsoo percebeu o que o outro queria com aquele instrumento depravado, tentou escapar indo para trás, mas Kai fora mais rápido e o segurou com força, amordaçando sua boca. Kyungsoo respirava com dificuldade e tentava empurrar a bolinha da mordaça para fora de sua boca usando a língua, mas tudo que conseguia fazendo isso era que por entre os furos da pequena esfera, sua saliva escorresse. Ele olhava com raiva para Kai, que se defendeu.

“Para nenhum vizinho reclamar do barulho.” Ele riu e beijou mais uma vez o pescoço de Kyungsoo, antes de segurá-lo pelo quadril, o forçando a se virar e ficar de quatro em sua frente.

Essa era a posição mais submissa que Kyungsoo já havia ficado em sua vida. Suas mãos atadas estavam logo acima de sua cabeça, lhe dando algum apoio. Sua boca, amordaçada, não emitia mais sons do que alguns gemidos fracos e, embora ele estivesse forçando suas pernas a ficarem fechadas, Kai lhe acariciava de forma carinhosa nas nádegas e coxas, o relaxando, até que o menor não tivesse mais controle sobre suas ações.

Kai separou as pernas do menor de forma delicada, passando seus dedos várias vezes por toda a extensão íntima do mesmo, começando pelo seu membro até alcançar sua entrada. Kyungsoo estava com tanta vergonha que sentia lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. 

_ Aquilo era humilhante demais.  _

Quando a língua úmida de Kai tocou em seu orifício, Kyungsoo gemeu alto – pelo menos o mais alto que podia com a mordaça lhe atrapalhando. Kai movia sua língua e às vezes tentava forçar a entrada e, embora Kyungsoo tentasse se controlar, ele rebolava de leve, pedindo que Kai parasse de torturá-lo e o possuísse de uma vez.

“Como você é  _ impaciente _ , Kyungsoo.” Kai riu, antes de depositar dois dedos em sua boca e o chupá-los com vontade, os deixando melados e escorregadios.

Ele introduziu o dedo indicador em Kyungsoo sem nenhum aviso prévio, fazendo o menor tremer e gemer descontente. Kai não moveu seu dedo, o deixando dentro do menor até que ele se acostumasse com a presença do invasor.

Alguns segundos se passaram e foi Kyungsoo que começou a mover o quadril, se movimentando para que o dedo de Kai entrasse e saísse de si contínuas vezes.

“Vejo que alguém aqui  _ perdeu a vergonha _ , não é?” Kai riu, dando alguns tapinhas fracos na coxa de Kyungsoo, recebendo vários gemidos irritados, como se o menor estivesse o xingando.

Kai riu mais um pouco antes de introduzir o segundo dedo. Kyungsoo parou de se movimentar e dessa vez era Kai que estocava o mais baixo, no início de modo lento, mas aumentando a velocidade em cada investida. O maior fez alguns movimentos de tesoura com os dedos para alargar Kyungsoo o máximo que conseguisse.

Kai estava começando a ficar impaciente. Ele não era assim, o que eram alguns minutos para quem viveu 700 anos? Mas Kai queria possuir o menor com urgência, seu coração estava acelerado e ele sentia um frio na barriga.

_ Ele estava ansioso. _

Quando retirou seus dedos de dentro de Kyungsoo e posicionou o membro em sua entrada, Kai acariciou as costas do menor, lhe causando arrepios e arrancando mais gemidos do rapaz.

“Isso vai doer. Mas você vai gostar.” Kai disse sincero.

Kai penetrou Kyungsoo de uma vez só, fazendo com que o mesmo curvasse as costas em desconforto. Lágrimas brotaram mais uma vez de seus olhos, chorando baixinho. Kai não se movia e voltou a acariciar as costas de Kyungsoo lhe dizendo que a dor cessaria em breve e que ele gostaria da sensação.

O que Kai achava que Kyungsoo era?  _ Virgem _ ?! Kyungsoo  _ sabia _ que doía no início e que iria começar a sentir prazer em breve. Ele só estava desejando estar sem aquela mordaça, para gritar com Kai por estocá-lo tão profundamente logo na primeira investida.

Quando Kai começou a se movimentar Kyungsoo esqueceu que estava com raiva. Ele apertou o tecido do lençol abaixo de si com as mãos e inclinou sua cabeça até ela tocar a cama, sua saliva escorrendo através dos furos da esfera em sua boca, molhando a superfície. Ele respirava com muita dificuldade e sentia que iria gozar a qualquer momento, sendo que Kai nem estava tocando seu membro.

Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e violentos com o passar do tempo, era quase brutal o modo como Kai se movia e enfiava suas unhas na pele delicada e alva de Kyungsoo. O menor gemia alto, com uma sensação de prazer e dor mesclados de uma maneira que ele jamais sentira antes.

_ O que Kai estava fazendo com ele, afinal? _

Kyungsoo não estava preparado para o que viria a seguir quando Kai saiu de dentro de seu corpo sem aviso e o segurou pelo quadril. Puxando seu corpo, Kai o forçou a se virar de frente, para logo depois passar os braços atados de Kyungsoo em volta de seu pescoço, obrigando os dois corpos a ficarem unidos. 

O menor com certeza não estava preparado quando Kai o obrigou a sentar-se em seu colo, fazendo com que seu membro o penetrasse tão deliciosamente, acertando sua próstata na primeira investida, levando-o a gritar de prazer. 

Kyungsoo arfava, respirando com dificuldade e sua saliva pingava por entre as aberturas da esfera em sua boca. Kai, percebendo o líquido que vazava, segurou Kyungsoo pela nuca e lambeu a mordaça, limpando toda a saliva que dali escorria, para depois voltar a morder a pele do queixo do menor de forma cruel.

E o enfermeiro  _ definitivamente _ não estava preparado quando Kai, enquanto o forçava a subir e descer pelo seu membro, o segurando pela cintura, afundou suas presas em seu pescoço alvo.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos quando Kai o mordeu e começou a sugar seu sangue para fora de suas veias.  _ Eram sensações demais ao mesmo tempo. _

Ele sentia uma dor aguda em seu pescoço, mas sentia um prazer enorme com as estocadas rápidas e intensas de Kai. O maior mantinha um de seus braços em volta do corpo de Kyungsoo, o impedindo de fugir ou se movimentar. E quando Kai levou sua mão livre até seu membro, o masturbando, o enfermeiro desistiu de tentar entender o que acontecia.

_ Era prazeroso e doloroso demais. _

Tudo que Kyungsoo soube é que ele gozou na mão de Kai, sentindo tremores e arrepios por todo seu corpo. Ele sentiu o seu interior se contrair e se preencher com o sêmen de Kai alguns segundos depois, ao mesmo tempo em que seu captor deixava seu pescoço. 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos mais uma vez e caiu deitado na cama, perdendo a consciência. Já não saía mais sangue de seu pescoço e seu corpo respirava com dificuldade. Kai retirou as ataduras que prendiam os pulsos e a mordaça que cobria a boca de sua vítima e acariciou seu rosto, deitando-se pesadamente na cama. Olhando para os lábios vermelhos de sua presa, percebeu que estes tremiam de acordo com sua respiração. 

Extremamente  _ adorável.  _

O assassino arregalou seus olhos e se sentou rapidamente, percebendo uma sensação estranha em seu corpo. Seu coração estava batendo rápido demais e ele sentia um vazio estranho na região abdominal. Ele olhou para o próprio braço e viu que algo havia acontecido com ele. Algo que não acontecia há mais de 700 anos.

_ Todo o corpo de Kai estava arrepiado. _


	3. A Vítima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente postada em nosso falecido perfil no Spirit entre 09/03/2013 e 11/04/2013
> 
> Não damos permissão para repostar em outros sites.  
> Se ver nosso trabalho publicado em outra plataforma, favor nos informar!

Capítulo Três - A Vítima

Kai não sabia que hora era, devido ao pano negro que cobria a janela do cômodo onde estava. Ele pensava no que aconteceu enquanto esteve dentro daquele quarto, mas percebeu que havia perdido a noção do tempo enquanto estivera com Kyungsoo.

_ Kyungsoo... _

Sua vítima estava deitada na cama, dormindo, com um lençol fino escondendo metade de seu corpo, o cobrindo do ar frio que insistia em permanecer no quarto. Seu peito subia e descia suavemente e seus lábios estavam entreabertos, soltando alguns gemidos leves, como se sonhasse.

Kai estava apenas de roupas íntimas sentando na beirada da cama, segurando um pequeno caderno aberto, onde era possível ver uma página totalmente rabiscada com uma palavra escrita repetidas vezes:  _ Jongin. _

_ Jongin... _

Era esse o seu nome humano? Kai queria acreditar que sim. Ele dormiu o que pareceram ser apenas alguns minutos ao lado de Kyungsoo e quando acordou decidiu escrever o nome antes que o esquecesse, repetindo-o inúmeras vezes em uma página branca do seu caderno de anotações. Será que algum dia ele poderia ser chamado assim novamente?  _ Jongin...  _ Não era um nome forte e sensual como  _ Kai _ . O nome não demonstrava a ameaça que Kai era. 

_ O nome era humano demais. _

Kai fechou o caderno e o pôs em cima da cômoda, ao lado da cama. Ele olhou novamente para Kyungsoo e deu um sorriso, se aproximou engatinhando pela cama e subiu em cima de sua vítima, sem lhe tocar. O colchão afundava de leve onde seus joelhos e mãos estavam apoiados e ele olhava para a face adormecida do jovem pálido.

_ Como alguém podia ser tão adorável? _

O imortal tocou de leve na bochecha de Kyungsoo com seus lábios, roçando os mesmo até chegar em seu pescoço. Kai não afundara seus caninos profundamente na noite passada e o machucado não parecia tão ruim. Porém, mesmo assim, ele provavelmente teria que colocar um novo curativo assim que Kyungsoo acordasse.

Kai se afastou um pouco e o menor não se moveu, ainda dormindo. Todas as células de seu corpo gritavam, e seu instinto lhe pedia que atacasse sua vítima e lhe tomasse todo o seu sangue. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo no fundo de seu ser sussurrava para que ele não fizesse isso. No fundo, Kai _ não queria machucar Kyungsoo _ . 

Assustando-se com seu próprio pensamento, Kai se afastou, retirando suas mãos de apoio de cima da cama e sentando para trás, sobre o quadril parcialmente desnudo de sua vítima.  _ Como assim não queria machucá-lo?  _ Durante sua vida como imortal Kai já pensara muitas vezes em não matar as vítimas logo no primeiro encontro, para poder se divertir e devorá-las quando ele já tivesse sentido todo o prazer que podia com a refeição.

_ Mas que história é essa de não querer machucar? _

Kyungsoo gemeu baixo e Kai o olhou, percebendo que o menor estava acordando. Sem perder tempo, Kai lançou suas mãos até as de Kyungsoo, as pegando e prensando-as contra a cama nas laterais da cabeça do recém-acordado.

“Kai?” Kyungsoo gemeu de leve, abrindo seus olhos com dificuldade. “O-o que você está fazendo?” 

“Te dando bom dia.” Kai disse se aproximando de Kyungsoo e prendendo seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, antes de passar a língua de leve pela boca do menor.

“Que jeito estranho de se dar bom dia...” Kyungsoo gemeu fechando os olhos novamente, como se voltasse a dormir.

Kai sorriu e moveu de leve seu quadril várias vezes, provocando fricção entre seu corpo e a região pélvica de Kyungsoo. Embora Kai estivesse de roupas íntimas, era inegável que o roçar dos membros estava deixando Kyungsoo desconfortável, pois, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados, ele começava a formar um bico em seus lábios.

Kai sorria e continuava a fazer movimentos leves estimulando ambos enquanto observava a expressão no rosto do menor, que cada vez mais apertava seus olhos e aumentava o bico nos lábios. Não se contendo, Kai riu e alcançou os lábios de Kyungsoo com seus dentes, mordendo-lhe o bico infantil que ele insistia em manter.

Kyungsoo finalmente mostrou alguma reação quando gemeu de leve à mordida de Kai. Ele poderia negar, mas já estava ficando excitado. Quando Kai se afastou, Kyungsoo se obrigou a abrir os olhos e encarar o maior, que continuava a segurar seus pulsos e a movimentar-se de leve sobre si.

“Pare...” Kyungsoo pediu.

“Não.” Kai sorriu malicioso, aumentando a pressão que fazia com seu quadril sobre Kyungsoo, tornando ainda maior a fricção entre os membros.

“Por favor.” Kyungsoo implorou, gemendo. Seu membro já estava ficando rijo e ele estava se odiando por isso. “Eu estou cansado. Você me mordeu ontem...”

Kai ainda se movia, mas agora mais devagar quando se aproximou da orelha de Kyungsoo e atacou o lóbulo da mesma. Ele lambia, sugava e mordia aquele ponto que era sensível para a maioria das pessoas. E com Kyungsoo não era diferente. O menor gemia e começava a se mexer embaixo de Kai, tentando se livrar das mãos que prendiam seus pulsos. O problema é que quanto mais Kyungsoo se mexia, mais fricção acontecia entre os membros, o fazendo respirar com dificuldade.

“Você me deixa muito excitado.” Kai gemeu no ouvido de Kyungsoo e o menor arqueou as costas. 

Não era apenas Kyungsoo que estava excitado. Kai sentia a roupa íntima apertada contra o seu membro, mas ele não queria ter que parar de se mover para retirá-la. Se esfregar em Kyungsoo estava bom  _ demais _ .

“Por  _ favor _ .” Kyungsoo gemeu antes de morder seu lábio inferior e Kai parou de se mover. 

Ele, em seu estado normal, não pararia nem que a vítima gritasse, mas Kai não estava se sentindo normal naquele momento. Algo no olhar de Kyungsoo, em seu modo de falar, tudo estava fazendo o imortal se sentir...  _ Estranho _ . 

“Tome um banho.” Kai falou sério, saindo de cima de Kyungsoo e se sentando na cama. “Você está fedendo a sexo.” 

Kyungsoo se sentou rapidamente, olhando indignado para o maior e tapando todo o seu corpo com os lençóis, enquanto saía da cama e se dirigia até a porta do cômodo.

“Por que será,  _ né _ .” Ele perguntou retoricamente, irritado, antes de sair do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Kyungsoo nem ao menos perguntou ao outro onde era o banheiro. Mas não foi difícil descobrir, já que havia apenas duas portas no corredor que levava à sala do pequeno apartamento. Como uma destas conduzia ao quarto, onde Kai estava seminu, sentado na cama, Kyungsoo abriu de leve a sua outra opção, descobrindo um banheiro igualmente pequeno, assim como o resto do lugar.

Ele fechou a porta e tentou trancá-la, mas percebeu que não havia chave. Suspirando de leve, ele abriu o pequeno armário embaixo da pia e tirou uma toalha para si, a colocando em cima da privada fechada. Para alguém que viveu por tanto tempo, Kyungsoo pensou que Kai teria um apartamento melhor, com pelo menos uma banheira de hidromassagem. Afinal,  _ ser imortal deveria ser estressante.  _

Mas tudo que Kyungsoo encontrou foi uma ducha, escondida por um box de vidro fumê. O enfermeiro deixou os lençóis que lhe cobriam o corpo caírem no chão e viu o que temia: ele realmente estava com uma ereção.

Kyungsoo suspirou alto enquanto entrava no box e o fechava de leve, abrindo a ducha logo em seguida. Ele tentou ignorar seu membro e começou a se lavar, usando os produtos de higiene que encontrou. Lavou seus cabelos com um shampoo que percebeu ser a origem do cheiro bom do cabelo de Kai.

_ Kai... _

Kyungsoo estava tentando controlar os seus pensamentos, mas era difícil não pensar em Kai quando ele sentia o cheiro do maior ainda sobre sua pele, embora a água tentasse levar tudo embora. Descendo vagarosamente sua mão até alcançar sua intimidade, ele a apertou de leve, começando uma massagem lenta, subindo e descendo a mão por toda a extensão.

O enfermeiro podia sentir suas bochechas esquentarem por estar se masturbando enquanto pensava em Kai, mas ele realmente não conseguia parar.  _ Ele não queria parar. _

Os movimentos eram contínuos e Kyungsoo foi obrigado a encostar uma das mãos de forma espalmada na parede em sua frente para se dar algum apoio. Suas pernas estavam fracas e o pensamento de Kai abusando de seu membro, como fizera ontem, o estava deixando mais e mais excitado. A água da ducha batia de leve em seus ombros e ele pensava nas unhas de Kai afundando em sua pele delicada enquanto o estocava com força.

Quando Kyungsoo gemeu alto, sentiu uma mão cobrir-lhe a boca e puxar-lhe para trás. Ele foi afastado da parede e largou seu membro rapidamente devido ao susto.

“Você estava pensando em  _ mim _ , não estava?” A voz maliciosa de Kai soou em seu ouvido e Kyungsoo tremeu, pois podia sentir o membro de Kai tocando em suas costas.

“Não.” Kyungsoo mentiu quando Kai tirou a mão que cobria sua boca.

Kyungsoo se virou para Kai, tentando esconder sua ereção com as mãos, mas tudo que conseguiu foi dar alguns gemidos baixos quando suas duas mãos tocaram seu membro. Kai agora estava parado à sua frente, com um sorriso no rosto, nu e quase tão excitado quanto Kyungsoo.

O menor desviou o olhar e se afastou, tocando suas costas na parede oposta ao mais alto.

“O que você está fazendo aqui? Saia.” Kyungsoo falou, ainda não olhando para o outro. “Eu estou tomando banho, não está vendo?”

Kai riu alto e se aproximou de Kyungsoo, colocando uma mão em cada lateral de seu corpo

“Eu só estou vendo você se masturbar enquanto pensa em mim.” Kai disse sarcástico antes de alcançar os lábios de sua vítima.

Kyungsoo até que tentou resistir. Quando ele largou seu membro e tentou empurrar o peito de Kai usando as duas mãos, o maior acabou se aproximou ainda mais, colando os dois corpos. Dessa vez não existia nenhum tecido sobre os membros e os dois arfaram entre o beijo quando as intimidades começaram a roçar entre si.

“Você é um pervertido.” Kyungsoo gemeu, sentindo a língua de Kai invadir-lhe a boca mais uma vez.

A língua de Kai parecia querer abusar cada canto da boca de Kyungsoo. Ele tentava empurrar o imortal para longe, não percebendo que cada vez que tentava fazer isso, suas línguas se tocavam mais e um choque de prazer cruzava o seu corpo. 

“Prefiro o termo  _ sodomita _ .” Kai falou quando separou os seus lábios dos de Kyungsoo. Um fio de saliva escorria pela boca do menor, que mantinha os olhos semicerrados e uma expressão de deleite no rosto. 

O mais alto se afastou de leve, sorrindo, e ajoelhou-se na frente de Kyungsoo. 

Quando a língua quente tocou Kyungsoo, ele gemeu alto, levando suas duas mãos até a face, cobrindo a própria boca. Kai começou a movimentar a língua em volta da ponta do membro de Kyungsoo e em seguida o engoliu por inteiro, movendo sua boca por toda a extensão do enfermeiro.

Kyungsoo olhou para baixo e viu que Kai o observava, querendo ver suas expressões. Ele corou violentamente e levou suas mãos até o rosto de Kai, cobrindo seus olhos, enquanto este continuava a movimentar sua boca em volta da intimidade de Kyungsoo.

“N-Não me olhe.” Kyungsoo gemeu após cobrir a visão de Kai.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Kai dava prazer a uma vítima, mas com certeza já estava sendo o melhor sexo oral que ele fazia em sua vida imortal. Como seus principais alvos eram pessoas – igualmente a ele – pervertidas, Kai estava acostumado a ser erótico e receber a mesma reação de volta. Observar as reações adversas de Kyungsoo o deixava cada vez mais excitado, querendo provocar ainda mais o jovem a cada nova investida.

Como Kai estava segurando as coxas de Kyungsoo com as duas mãos, ele usava apenas a boca para torturar o membro do mais baixo. Ele lambia de leve e roçava seus dentes na ponta, fazendo com que o menor tremesse.

“Kai...” Kyungsoo gemeu, ainda com as mãos cobrindo a visão do maior.

“Diga o que você  _ quer _ .” Kai sussurrou contra o membro de Kyungsoo e o mesmo gemeu alto de prazer.

“Kai...” O imortal sentiu o humano se contorcer e entendeu que ele estava perto do fim. Porém, estava sendo prazeroso demais torturar o jovem.  _ Kai queria que ele implorasse. _

“ _ Me diga _ , Kyungsoo. O que você quer?” Kai retirou as mãos de Kyungsoo com delicadeza de cima de seus olhos e o encarou. 

“Me...” Kyungsoo começou, mas parou, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força antes de continuar. “M-me deixa gozar...”

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar e Kai começou a masturbá-lo de leve com a mão, ainda encarando o rosto do mesmo.

“Olhe para mim e me diga: aonde você quer gozar? Na minha mão?” Kai perguntou com falsa dúvida, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Kyungsoo tentava manter o seu orgulho, mas a mão de Kai subindo e descendo pelo seu membro não era prazeroso  _ o suficiente _ . Ele queria outra coisa.

“N-na sua boca.” Kyungsoo disse, encarando envergonhado os olhos de Kai.

Kai sorriu antes de voltar a chupar o membro de Kyungsoo, usando sua língua. Ele voltou a depositar suas mãos sobre as coxas de Kyungsoo, apertando de leve a pele macia do mesmo. O menor gemeu alto e levou suas mãos até os cabelos de Kai, puxando-os de leve e ditando os movimentos.

Kai gostava do Kyungsoo ingênuo... Mas ele estava gostando ainda mais do Kyungsoo desvirtuado. 

Os movimentos eram contínuos e rápidos, o menor puxava o outro pelos cabelos, o obrigando a engolir seu membro profundamente em sua boca. Kai usava sua língua com vontade, deixando o membro de Kyungsoo – já coberto com pré-gozo – todo lambuzado de saliva.

Quando o menor começou a dar pequenos gemidos entre a respiração ofegante, Kai aumentou ainda mais a velocidade em que fazia os movimentos de vai-e-vem com a boca, até sentir todo o corpo do menor tremer em espasmos. O mais alto sentiu um líquido quente invadir sua boca e, o engolindo, continuou chupando o membro de Kyungsoo, que ainda tremia.

Kai foi diminuindo os movimentos até parar por completo. Ao afastar de Kyungsoo e largar suas coxas, ele viu o menor escorregar pela parede, sentando em sua frente. A água da ducha ainda caía de leve por cima dos dois e Kai, ainda ajoelhado, se sentou por cima de suas panturrilhas, observando a respiração de Kyungsoo se acalmar.

O seu membro estava completamente rijo, mas ele estava satisfeito. Kai não queria forçar o menor a fazer nada no estado em que se encontrava. Kyungsoo estava de cabeça baixa, com as pernas abertas e os braços caídos ao lado do corpo. Kai poderia pensar que ele estava desmaiado se não fosse sua respiração forte.

Kyungsoo ergueu sua cabeça de leve e seus olhos encontraram os de Kai. Eles não disseram nada um para outro antes do menor estender seus braços e puxar Kai para um abraço. Até aquele momento, Kai estava pensando em coisas ruins – e nada sensuais – para tentar se livrar da ereção, mas o abraço de Kyungsoo não estava realmente o ajudando na situação.

“O que foi?” Kai perguntou, não correspondendo ao abraço do mais baixo.

“Nada.” Kyungsoo respondeu, respirando pesadamente contra o pescoço de Kai. “Fiquei com vontade de te abraçar. Tudo bem para você?”

Kai sorriu tentando se lembrar de quando fora a última vez que havia recebido um abraço sem segundas intenções. Ele vasculhou suas lembranças e só encontrou uma vez, enquanto ainda era humano, quando a garota de cabelos negros e curtos lhe abraçou, pedindo para que ele parasse de mexer com magia negra.

“Tudo bem.” Kai envolveu Kyungsoo em um abraço apertado, sentindo o mais novo lhe beijar no pescoço. Eles ficaram daquela maneira por algum tempo, não se importando com a água morna que caía sobre eles ou com o fato de que logo a fome de Kai o dominaria e ele tiraria a vida de Kyungsoo.

_ Nada realmente importava para os dois naquele momento. _

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Algumas horas depois, os dois estavam sentados, devidamente higienizados e vestidos, no pequeno sofá da sala. Kyungsoo comia uma pequena barra de cereal que Kai encontrou perdida no armário da cozinha. Ele gostava de ter alguma comida de verdade em seu apartamento, para não deixar suas vítimas passando fome.

Afinal, vítimas fracas – por falta de alimento – morriam mais cedo.

“Acho que a sua conta de água vai vir mais cara esse mês...” comentou Kyungsoo, olhando para o chão.

“Não tem problema. Eu tenho muito dinheiro que juntei das vítimas ao longo dos anos guardado no banco.”

Kyungsoo olhou para Kai e percebeu que o mesmo o fitava.

“Você além de assassino é ladrão?” Kyungsoo brincou empurrando o ombro de Kai de leve.

“É...” Kai concordou com um sorriso triste e o menor se arrependeu do que disse. 

Eles mergulharam no silêncio novamente e Kai se deitou no sofá, apoiando seus braços no encosto do mesmo e chutando de leve Kyungsoo com o pé.

“Você ainda não me contou sobre sua vida. Você prometeu, lembra?” Kai perguntou lhe dando pequenos chutes no braço e no peito. Kyungsoo empurrou o pé de Kai e riu.

“Não há nada de interessante que eu possa contar. Eu não tenho 700 anos, tenho 23. Eu tenho pais coreanos também, mas nunca saí do país. Na verdade, não falo com meus pais há mais de quatro anos, desde que comecei a cursar enfermagem... Eles queriam que eu seguisse a carreira da família, advocacia, e quando perceberam que eu não mudaria de ideia, eles provavelmente acharam melhor esquecer que tinham um filho… Bom, e provavelmente o fato de que eu jamais me casarei com uma mulher também foi um fato chave para isso”. 

Kyungsoo mirou o outro com um olhar triste e Kai o cutucou novamente com o pé.

“Não faça essa cara de cachorro abandonado.” Kai falou com um meio sorriso, usando seu pé para acariciar a coxa grossa de Kyungsoo. “Você é enfermeiro, então?”

“Estagiário. Mas não faço muita coisa lá no hospital, foram poucas às vezes que me deixaram  _ realmente _ cuidar de um paciente. Normalmente eu passo quase todos os meus dias lá fazendo relatórios ou lendo diagnósticos para os médicos.”

Kai se ajeitou no sofá, cruzando suas pernas e se sentando de frente para Kyungsoo, que ainda encarava o chão.

“Você mora com alguém? Tem amigos?”

“Não, Kai. Não tenho.” Kyungsoo respondeu olhando de canto para o mesmo, sentindo a proximidade dos corpos. “Como eu te falei antes, eu sou sozinho. Por isso compreendo sua solidão.”

“Você é sozinho.” Kai disse, chegando a uma conclusão. “Por isso que você não se importa em morrer...”

Kyungsoo se virou totalmente de frente para Kai e o encarou sério. Seu pescoço mais uma vez estava envolto de bandagens para as feridas causadas pelo outro não acabarem infeccionando. 

“Sim, Kai.  _ É por isso que eu não me importo que você acabe me matando. _ ”

Kai sentiu uma fisgada em seu estômago e inspirou profundamente.  _ Ele estava com fome. _

“Estou com fome.” Kai disse, se mexendo no sofá, afastando-se um pouco de Kyungsoo.

O menor, ao ouvir a reclamação do outro, estendeu seu braço de leve, oferecendo seu pulso como sacrifício para a refeição de Kai.

“Meu pescoço está todo furado. Tome daqui, tá?” Kyungsoo sorriu e Kai afastou seu braço.

“Não quero você.” Kai levantou rapidamente do sofá e caminhou em direção à porta de entrada do apartamento.

Kyungsoo permaneceu sentado no sofá, sem entender a reação do outro. Nem mesmo o próprio Kai entendia por que havia negado alimento, mas algo lhe dizia que se ele afundasse suas presas na pele de Kyungsoo, não as tiraria de lá até que o coração do menor não batesse mais.

E Kai, mesmo que negasse para si com todas as suas forças, _ não queria isso. _

“Kai, esper—!” Kyungsoo não conseguiu terminar seu pedido, pois a porta do apartamento fora batida de forma violenta. Ele havia sido deixado sozinho.

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Já eram altas horas da noite, provavelmente de sábado, quando Kai começou a procurar seu próximo alimento. Ele ainda estava perdido no tempo desde que encontrara Kyungsoo, e em seu apartamento não havia relógios. Afinal, para que ele contaria os segundos dos  _ dias _ se sua vida seria _ eterna _ ?

Sua fome estava incontrolável e o mero pensamento de que, caso se alimentasse de Kyungsoo, acabaria sugando sua vida por completo e ele não iria mais abrir seus olhos e o seu coração não iria mais bater contra o peito, fazia o imortal estremecer. Pois quando Kyungsoo morresse, Kai voltaria a mergulhar no poço de solidão em que esteve afundando durante todos os séculos de sua “vida” imortal. 

Ele não entendia o que se passava, mas ele não queria que Kyungsoo morresse.

_ Ele não queria mais ficar sozinho. _

Kai acelerou os passos e entrou em uma casa de festas, o barulho da música e o cheiro forte de álcool preenchiam todo o lugar. Não seria nada difícil encontrar e abater uma presa ali mesmo, com toda aquela escuridão e corpos dançando no mesmo ritmo.

O imortal sorriu antes de seguir entre a multidão, escolhendo sua próxima refeição. 

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Não é que Kyungsoo não tivesse  _ pensado  _ na possibilidade de fugir. 

Ele foi até a porta do apartamento e a abriu de leve alguns minutos depois da saída de Kai. Mas, ao contrário do que se esperaria de alguém que está sendo mantido em cativeiro, Kyungsoo fechou a porta e começou a caminhar pelo apartamento, arrumando a bagunça.

De que adiantaria fugir se Kai poderia encontrá-lo de novo? Era isso que ele dizia para si, como uma desculpa para não ter corrido até o apartamento vizinho e pedido socorro. Quando achou sua mochila – ele já havia até se esquecido que tinha uma – embaixo da cama, ele retirou seu celular de dentro, mas não o desbloqueou. Ele nem ao menos verificou se haviam chamadas não atendidas ou mensagens. 

Era óbvio demais que ninguém se dera conta de que ele havia sumido. 

O enfermeiro pegou sua mochila e a jogou em cima da cadeira em frente à cama, voltando até a sala. Ele deveria ter usado seu celular para ligar para a polícia, mas não quis.

_ Kyungsoo não queria ser salvo. _

Como todo bom maníaco por limpeza, Kyungsoo juntou todo o lixo do apartamento, arrumou a cama, tirou os lençóis e enfiou-os na minúscula máquina lavar roupa que existia em um cômodo ao lado da cozinha. O jovem até iria tirar o pó do quarto, quando percebeu um caderno pequeno em cima da cômoda.

Vendo que uma caneta marcava uma página do pequeno caderno, Kyungsoo o pegou em suas mãos. Ele não deveria estar mexendo nos assuntos dos outros, mas sua curiosidade estava o matando. Ele queria saber mais e mais sobre Kai, conhecê-lo mais a fundo, e alcançar um lado seu que Kyungsoo sabia que ainda estava vivo, mas desacordado.

Kyungsoo queria alcançar o lado  _ humano  _ de Kai.

Ao abrir a página marcada, Kyungsoo viu rabiscos de todos os tipos, sempre formando a mesma palavra:  _ Jongin _ . 

Afinal, o que era isso? Um nome? Kyungsoo, sem querer, se viu ficar com raiva, largando o caderno onde o encontrou e seguindo a passos pesados até a cozinha.  _ Quem era Jongin?  _ Era algum conhecido de Kai? Algum amante? Kyungsoo sentia seu coração bater depressa enquanto ele abria a geladeira da pequena cozinha do apartamento, procurando algo para cozinhar.

_ Quem  _ _ diabos _ _ era Jongin? _

Ele bufou quando encontrou carne congelada no freezer e abriu os armários à procura de algum acompanhamento. Por que Kai não havia lhe falado que ele tinha alguém? Por que ele mentiu que era sozinho? Kyungsoo não estava com ciúmes, não... Ele só estava com raiva porque Kai havia mentido para ele. Só isso.

Pelo menos era o que Kyungsoo dizia para si.

Kyungsoo encontrou um pacote de massa aberto e fuçou na cozinha e na despensa até encontrar os condimentos necessários para preparar um pequeno jantar para si. Em meia hora, ele já estava cozinhando furiosamente um espaguete, mexendo a colher na panela com muito mais força que o necessário. Ele ainda estava com raiva.

Com o tempo, conforme o molho e a massa iam cozinhando, Kyungsoo ia respirando mais fundo e se acalmando. Kai não lhe devia explicação alguma. Na verdade, o enfermeiro continuava sem entender como o outro ainda não havia o matado. A raiva foi passando aos poucos até se tornar uma tristeza, um vazio. Kai havia lhe deixado sozinho, provavelmente tinha ido se alimentar desse tal de  _ Jongin _ .

“ _ Jongin... _ ” Kyungsoo sussurrou irritado. “Vou mostrar para o Kai que ele não precisa desse Jongin!”

Quando o jantar ficou pronto, Kyungsoo colocou uma porção no prato e se sentou à mesa quadrada para comer. Ele já nem estava mais com tanta fome. Ele só queria que o tempo passasse mais rápido e que Kai voltasse.

Ele não queria mais ficar naquele apartamento,  _ sozinho _ .

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Não fazia nem cinco minutos que Kyungsoo havia começado a comer quando Kai passou pela porta de entrada, limpando os últimos rastros de sangue que poderiam ter ficado em sua boca depois do jantar. Kai caminhou até o quarto e tirou a roupa suja com gotas de sangue, colocando apenas uma camisa larga. Ele procurou por Kyungsoo e foi seguindo o cheiro estranho pela casa até alcançar a cozinha.

Kai não se lembrava mais do cheiro de comida cozida e, por isso, quando entrou no cômodo e viu Kyungsoo comendo, quase se deu um soco por ter achado o cheiro  _ estranho _ . 

“Kai!” Kyungsoo falou com um sorriso, percebendo o outro parado à porta. “Você quer um pouco?”

Kai se aproximou da mesa e se sentou na cadeira à diagonal de Kyungsoo, o observando. O menor havia ficado um pouco rubro quando percebeu que Kai usava apenas roupas íntimas na parte de baixo do corpo e voltou a comer, desviando o olhar.

“Não, eu estou satisfeito.” Kai disse com um sorriso triste. “E comida não acaba com minha fome, você sabe. Na verdade, eu nem ao menos consigo sentir o gosto dela.”

Kyungsoo olhou triste para o outro, que mantinha o queixo apoiado na mão, de forma preguiçosa. 

“Onde você achou tudo isso?” Kai perguntou apontando com o olhar para as embalagens abertas e as panelas em cima da pia.

“Ah...” Kyungsoo começou, constrangido. “Talvez, só talvez... Eu tenha mexido em toda a sua cozinha e na despensa, procurando por comida.”

Kai riu alto e Kyungsoo o olhou surpreso, pois esperava uma reação adversa. 

“Está tudo bem. Se você estava com fome, fez bem em cozinhar.” Kai falou sorrindo brevemente, antes de fechar a cara como se pensasse. “Kyungsoo...”

“Sim?” O menor perguntou enquanto chupava um fio de massa fujão para dentro de sua boca.

“Qual o gosto?” Kai perguntou, com uma careta. “O gosto da sua comida. Qual é?”

Kyungsoo se surpreendeu com a pergunta, mas depois sentiu um remorso enorme por estar comendo na presença de Kai. Na sua frente, estava um imortal que não se alimentava de outra coisa há não ser sangue há quase 700 anos. E Kyungsoo estava comendo em sua frente, lhe lembrando deste fato, o fazendo lembrar de que ele não era mais humano.

“Ah...” Kyungsoo começou receoso. “É... Bom. Eu acho que eu cozinho bem... Não sei como explicar que gosto o meu espaguete tem. É salgado, mas na medida certa, e o molho é um pouco doce.”

“Tudo bem se você não conseguir explicar... Eu, na realidade, não lembro do sabor do doce ou do salgado que provém dos alimentos... Então só me deixaria confuso qualquer descrição que você fizesse.”

Kai deu um sorriso triste e Kyungsoo mordeu seu lábio inferior com força. 

O coração do enfermeiro doía e ele não estava realmente pensando quando levantou de sua cadeira e foi até Kai, forçando sua cadeira a se virar, revelando suas pernas e ficando de frente para si. Kyungsoo não estava pensando quando sentou no colo de seu futuro assassino e o abraçou forte.

Os olhos de Kai estavam arregalados e ele não abraçava o menor de volta. Kyungsoo estava com a cabeça afundada no pescoço do imortal e lhe dava pequenos beijos por toda sua extensão.

“Me desculpe.” Kyungsoo gemeu e Kai sentiu seus músculos relaxarem. “Eu não devia ter comido na sua frente.”

Kai pegou os ombros de Kyungsoo e o afastou gentilmente de si. 

“Me mostre qual é o sabor da sua comida.” Kai sorriu de modo travesso antes de colocar um pouco de sua língua para fora da boca.

Kyungsoo sorriu e, pela primeira vez, ele não estava com vergonha, receio ou dúvidas na hora de se aproximar de Kai. As línguas se chocaram no ar e quando os lábios se encontraram os dois corpos estremeceram. Embora o imortal ainda não conseguisse sentir o gosto da comida, o sabor de Kyungsoo era melhor do que qualquer alimento no mundo. Kai chupava a língua do menor com vontade, enquanto subia as mãos pelo tronco do mesmo, por baixo de sua camisa.

Quando se separaram brevemente, para respirar, Kyungsoo levou seus lábios até o pescoço de Kai e começou a deixar pequenos chupões e algumas mordiscadas no local. Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos do maior, fazendo pequenos cafunés, deixando Kai quase extasiado pelo carinho recebido.

Porém, quando Kyungsoo mordeu com força seu pescoço, Kai gemeu alto e o afastou rápido usando suas mãos grandes.

“O que foi isso?” Kai perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando um meio sorriso.

“Para você ver como dói.” Kyungsoo falou com um bico infantil nos lábios. 

Kai riu antes de alcançar e morder os lábios de Kyungsoo, arrancando um gemido. O mais alto já ameaçava tirar a camisa de Kyungsoo quando o mais baixo o parou. O enfermeiro tinha outros planos em mente. 

“Eu estou lhe devendo uma coisa.” Kyungsoo murmurou de leve contra a pele de Kai, que estremeceu.

O imortal estava começando a ficar com raiva de seu corpo, não era normal toda essa reação a um simples sussurro. Kai não queria acreditar, mas já estava excitado embaixo de Kyungsoo. 

O menor percebeu o desconforto de Kai abaixo de si e sorriu maldoso antes de começar a fazer movimentos circulares com o quadril ao mesmo tempo em que atacava a boca do mais alto de modo voraz. Kyungsoo não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas a simples ideia de Kai ter outra pessoa o fazia querer provar para o outro que ele não precisava de ninguém além de Kyungsoo como presa.

_ Kyungsoo queria ser o único. _

Kai respirava com dificuldade entre os beijos que trocava com o menor. Kyungsoo não deixava o maior fugir, o segurando pelas laterais da face com força, o obrigando a sempre ficar de frente para si. As línguas se chocavam e se acariciavam de modo violento, como se o mundo fosse acabar em pouco tempo e eles precisassem aproveitar a chance que tinham de sentir o sabor um do outro.

Com um estalo causado pelo beijo, Kyungsoo se separou de Kai e lhe lançou um sorriso maldoso antes de sair de seu colo. O imortal não esperava que sua presa tomasse o controle da situação, pois normalmente era ele quem comandava o que acontecia entre ele e suas vítimas. O coração de Kai estava pulsando rápido demais embaixo de suas costelas e ele se perguntou se estava ansioso de novo.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

Kyungsoo se ajoelhou na frente de Kai e separou suas pernas delicadamente antes de levar a ponta de seus dedos até a ereção a sua frente. Kai ainda estava usando suas roupas íntimas, uma cueca preta, mas o tecido não era grosso o suficiente para isentá-lo de sentir o toque dos dedos de Kyungsoo.

O enfermeiro olhava fixamente para Kai enquanto massageava com delicadeza seu membro. O imortal jogou a cabeça para trás de leve, não querendo mais mirar os olhos maliciosos de Kyungsoo. Ele sentia seu membro pulsar dentro das cuecas e sua vontade era de acabar com aquele tormento e entrar em Kyungsoo até que ele implorasse perdão por ser tão  _ travesso _ .

Kyungsoo deslizou suas mãos até o elástico da roupa íntima de Kai e começou a puxá-la devagar. O imortal se obrigou a olhar novamente para Kyungsoo e levantou alguns centímetros da cadeira para ter suas cuecas totalmente retiradas, revelando sua ereção pulsante. 

“Você está corado” Kyungsoo comentou sorrindo, pegando o membro de Kai com uma das mãos.

“N-Não estou.” Kai gemeu, sentindo um calor nada familiar nas bochechas.  _ Que merda estava acontecendo com ele? _

Kyungsoo deu uma risadinha antes de pressionar seus lábios contra o membro de Kai, lhe dando pequenos beijos. Ao contrário das outras vezes que os dois se tocaram, o menor, dessa vez, não sentia vergonha alguma. Ele queria mostrar para Kai que ele era uma refeição muito melhor que esse tal de Jongin.

_ Se isso fizer algum sentido. _

Kyungsoo passava a língua por toda a ereção de Kai, lubrificando-a. Ele podia sentir as veias pulsando contra sua língua e os gemidos baixos de Kai o incentivavam a continuar. Quando Kyungsoo envolveu o membro do outro com a boca, ouviu um gemido longo e deu uma risada interna. 

_ Kyungsoo apostava que estava sendo melhor que esse tal de Jongin. _

Com movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem, Kyungsoo chupava Kai enquanto sentia as mãos do outro lhe alcançarem os cabelos. Kai estava _ sofrendo _ . Desde quando sexo oral era tão bom? Kai puxava de leve, inconscientemente, os cabelos de Kyungsoo, o fazendo aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos.

Kai não era de gemer muito. Ele preferia sorrir sarcasticamente enquanto suas vítimas se contorciam de prazer abaixo de si. Os gemidos fracos e contínuos que saíam de sua boca enquanto Kyungsoo sugava e lambia seu membro  _ não era algo normal _ . 

Kyungsoo já podia sentir o gosto do pré-gozo em sua boca e sorriu antes de abandonar o membro de Kai. O maior o olhou desolado e Kyungsoo sorriu antes de começar a masturbá-lo com movimentos rápidos, ao mesmo tempo em que lambia a glande do membro de Kai com tranquilidade, como se não estivesse fazendo os músculos do mesmo se contorcerem de prazer.

Kai enfiou suas unhas contra os cabelos de Kyungsoo e o menor mergulhou o membro do outro em sua boca uma última vez enquanto Kai chegava ao seu limite. 

Sentindo todos os seus músculos se tensionarem, com um gemido longo, Kai jogou sua cabeça para trás e gozou na boca de Kyungsoo. O menor não estava pronto para a quantidade de sêmen que viria e só conseguiu engolir uma parte, fazendo com que a outra escorresse de sua boca e fosse parar no chão.

Kyungsoo, ainda ajoelhado, se sentou sobre suas panturrilhas e começou a limpar como podia os cantos de sua boca. Kai voltou a olhar o menor, ainda respirando ofegantemente. Ele se apoiou na mesa e ajoelhou-se em frente à Kyungsoo, levando seus dedos até os lábios do menor, os limpando. 

“Desculpe.” Kai falou enquanto tirava uma grande quantidade de sêmen do queixo do menor. “Eu devia ter avisado que ia gozar.”

Kai levou seus lábios até os de Kyungsoo e os beijou, passando sua língua para dentro da boca do menor, sentindo seu próprio gosto, que lembrava vagamente o sangue que bebia de suas vítimas. O beijo foi calmo e terno, muito diferente das carícias de alguns minutos, tão brutais.

“Eu fui melhor que o Jongin, não fui?” Kyungsoo perguntou quando Kai se afastou alguns centímetros de seus lábios.

Kai arregalou os olhos e se afastou de Kyungsoo, o olhando com uma expressão de confusão.

“ _ Como? _ ” Kai perguntou e Kyungsoo se arrependeu do que dissera. Ele nem deveria  _ saber _ de Jongin.

“Ah, Kai... Me desculpe, eu abri seu caderno e eu vi esse nome lá... Escrito várias vezes.” Kyungsoo falou formando um bico nos lábios.

“Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?” Kai perguntou, sério.

“Desculpe.” Kyungsoo falou fraco, desviando o olhar de Kai. “Posso saber quem é ele? Quem é Jongin?”

Kyungsoo sentiu Kai se mexer em sua frente e logo depois ouviu uma risada alta. O menor levantou sua cabeça rapidamente, vendo Kai tapando a boca com as mãos enquanto ria.

“Do que você está rindo?” Kyungsoo perguntou irritado.

“Você é um idiota mesmo” Kai comentou entre a risada e, vendo que Kyungsoo abria a boca para retrucar, tratou logo de continuar a falar. “Um idiota  _ adorável _ ! Você fez tudo isso porque estava com ciúmes?”

“C-claro que eu não estava com ciúmes! Mas é extremamente feio se relacionar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que você vá se _ alimentar _ delas depois.” Kyungsoo disse cruzando os braços e desviando novamente o olhar de Kai.

Kai levou suas mãos até as bochechas de Kyungsoo, as apertando e forçando o menor a olhá-lo. Kyungsoo estava com a boca parecendo a de um peixinho, tamanha a força que Kai segurava as laterais de seu rosto.

“ _ Jongin... _ É um nome que eu lembrei do meu passado quando você me perguntou se eu me sentia sozinho. Eu tenho quase certeza de que ‘Jongin’ é o  _ meu _ nome.”

Kyungsoo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e Kai também percebeu o calor aumentar entre suas mãos. O menor estava se sentindo extremamente idiota por sentir ciúmes de Kai com... O  _ próprio _ Kai. 

Ah, ciúmes? Não... Não era ciúmes, ele falou para si mesmo enquanto tentava formular uma frase para responder Kai. Ele definitivamente não estava com ciúmes.

“Ah...” Kyungsoo começou, sem saber como continuar. 

“Quando eu estou com alguma vítima, eu não costumo sair atrás de outras, não se preocupe.” 

“Então onde você estava?” Kyungsoo perguntou desconfiado.

“Fui fazer um  _ lanche _ . Eu nem vi o rosto da pessoa. Você é diferente, é uma  _ vítima _ e não um passatempo. Só estou com você. Você o único.”

Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração bater forte.  _ Ele era o único _ . Claro que devido às condições de seu relacionamento com Kai o menor não devia estar se sentindo tão feliz com a informação. Mas isso não importou para Kyungsoo quando ele abriu um sorriso largo e abraçou Kai no meio da cozinha.

Kai retribuiu o abraço de forma desajeitada. Ele ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo entre ele e sua vítima. Os outros relacionamentos de Kai se baseavam puramente no sexo, para logo em seguida o imortal se alimentar. Suas presas que ficaram com si durante alguns dias antes de acabarem mortas não demonstravam carinho pelo mesmo, apenas desejo.

_ Muito diferente de Kyungsoo. _

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


“Posso te chamar de Jongin, então?” Kyungsoo perguntou contra a pele do pescoço de Kai. Os dois estavam deitados na cama há algumas horas, com Kai contando sobre a sua passagem por vários países e como era divertido aprender novas línguas e conquistar novas presas.

“Não.” Kai respondeu sério e Kyungsoo se encolheu, ainda abraçando o mais alto. “Esse nome pertence a um humano, e eu não sou mais humano.”

Kyungsoo se apoiou no colchão usando um braço e olhou para Kai.

“Eu acho que você é humano, sim.” Kyungsoo falou sério e Kai o olhou.

“Eu tenho a aparência, mas não sou um. Sou um condenado, você  _ sabe _ .” Kai falou passando a ponta dos dedos pelo pescoço, agora sem bandagens, de Kyungsoo. “Eu fiz isso em você.”

“ _ Jongin.. _ .” Kyungsoo falou, fazendo Kai se arrepiar. “Combina mais com você do que Kai.”

Kai deu um sorriso triste e se sentou no colchão, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo. Os dois estavam devidamente vestidos e embora Kai quisesse, há alguns minutos, ter tirado as roupas de Kyungsoo e possuí-lo de todas as formas possíveis, o menor pediu para que ele parasse, pois estava exausto. Não era do feitio de Kai, mas ele obedeceu.

“Sério. Não me chame assim.” Kai soou sério e Kyungsoo deslizou sua mão até encontrar a de Kai, a apertando.

“Jong—” Kyungsoo começou a falar, mas foi impedido quando Kai se virou rapidamente e o prensou contra o colchão com uma mão em seu pescoço, o sufocando.

Os olhos de Kai estavam com um brilho diferente do que o de costume e Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos sentindo seu coração pulsar rápido. Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Kai,  _ ele estava com medo _ .

“Eu  _ não sou _ humano. Eu sou um condenado a viver para sempre, matando o máximo de pessoas que eu conseguir para me alimentar.” Kai falou com os dentes trincados, enquanto forçava uma mão contra o pescoço de Kyungsoo e a outra mantinha em seu peito.

Kyungsoo levou suas mãos até os ombros de Kai, tentando empurrá-lo, mas o imortal era muito mais forte que o humano.

“Kai... P-por favor.” Kyungsoo gemeu, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

O aperto no pescoço do menor não cessou e ele enfiou suas unhas nos ombros largos do imortal.

“ _ K-Kai _ ...”

Kai piscou algumas vezes, parecendo voltar a si. Ele largou Kyungsoo e se afastou, saindo da cama e andando pelo quarto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de modo nervoso. O menor se sentou novamente na cama, tossindo e passando a mão pelo pescoço, tentando normalizar a respiração.

“Vá embora.” Kai falou de repente, parando de frente para Kyungsoo.

“O quê?” Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto arregalava os olhos, achando ter entendido errado o que maior havia falado.

Kai estava começando a ficar com fome de novo e ele não podia suportar a ideia de matar Kyungsoo.  _ Ele não queria que sua vítima morresse _ . O imortal não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas achou melhor mandar Kyungsoo embora, poupá-lo e nunca mais vê-lo, do que acabar o matando por impulso.

“Eu não quero mais me alimentar de você. Saia e agradeça por eu estar poupando a sua vida medíocre.” Kai falou sério, pegando a mochila de Kyungsoo em cima da cadeira e a jogando contra o menor. 

“Kai, por que você está agindo assim?” Kyungsoo perguntou lacrimejando, ainda sentado na cama.

Kai suspirou e mordeu seu lábio inferior com força.  _ Como ele desejava não querer matar Kyungsoo...  _

“Venha.” Kai disse com falsa raiva, indo até a cama e puxando Kyungsoo pelo braço, o forçando a se levantar. 

O aperto no braço de Kyungsoo estava forte demais e o menor gemia, pedindo para o outro parar de agir dessa maneira. Kai o arrastou para fora do quarto e o levou até o hall de entrada do apartamento, onde o largou. Kyungsoo colou suas costas contra a porta, acariciando o braço dolorido.

“Eu não vou embora.” Kyungsoo falou decido, impedindo Kai de abrir a porta.

“Sim, você vai. Eu perdi o interesse em você.” Kai mentiu tentando puxar Kyungsoo de frente da porta, para que pudesse abri-la e empurrar o menor para fora.

“Mentiroso!” Kyungsoo gritou. “Eu não quero ir, Kai, por favor. Eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo.”

“Sozinho?” Kai falou sarcástico. “Você continuou sozinho aqui, não seja estúpido, você era  _ comida _ . Eu estou poupando sua vida te mandando embora, me agradeça e vá.”

“Não.” Kyungsoo falou sério, embora sua voz estivesse embargada pelo choro que continuava preso em sua garganta e lágrimas insistissem em escorrer de seus olhos.

“Se você não for, eu vou te matar agora.” Kai falou sério, seus olhos fixos nos de Kyungsoo. Suas mãos grandes estavam nos ombros do menor, o apertando com força.

“Então me mate.” Kyungsoo disse sem hesitação e Kai suspirou, apoiando sua cabeça no peito do menor, de modo cansado.

“Vamos fazer assim então...” Kai começou a falar, usando uma voz suave. “Quando eu quiser me alimentar de novo, eu procuro você.”

Kyungsoo relaxou seus músculos e empurrou Kai de leve, o abraçando. Kai não correspondeu ao abraço.

“Por que você está fazendo isso?” Kyungsoo perguntou novamente, soluçando por causa do choro.

“Estou tentando salvar o resto de humanidade que talvez ainda exista em mim.” Kai falou afastando Kyungsoo de leve. 

Kyungsoo queria se aproximar de Kai e beijá-lo, mas o imortal lhe empurrou para fora do apartamento, fechando a porta com força. Embora ele tivesse lhe dito aquelas palavras cruéis, Kyungsoo sabia que era tudo mentira. Quando os dois estavam juntos não existia solidão. E mesmo que Kai fosse um condenado à imortalidade e Kyungsoo apenas um enfermeiro com uma vida mortal, ele não queria sair daquele apartamento.

O menor foi, ainda chorando, até as escadas do pequeno prédio e começou a descê-las. Apenas alguns dias haviam se passado, como ele poderia estar tão ligado ao outro? Kyungsoo nunca acreditara em destino, mas ele estava começando a crer que sua missão em vida era ajudar Kai a reestabelecer sua humanidade. Era  _ amá-lo _ .

Kyungsoo se assustou com a ideia.  _ Ele amava Kai? _

O menor negou seus próprios pensamentos enquanto saía pela porta do edifício, vendo o mundo exterior novamente depois de dias. O sol estava nascendo e ele não sabia que dia da semana era, mas isso realmente não importava para ele quando se sentou em uma parada de ônibus, esperando carona para casa.

Se sentindo vazio por dentro.

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Kai se sentou no sofá de seu apartamento. Durante 700 anos ele pensou que não houvesse mais emoções dentro da casca que chamava de corpo, mas quando lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos ele teve que admitir que estava triste. Kai não chorava desde que era humano, desde que vira a mulher que amara morrer queimada.

Suas lágrimas tinham uma cor rosada e um gosto ferroso,  _ como sangue _ .

O imortal tapou seus olhos com as mãos, tentando impedir as lágrimas de saírem e começou a soluçar, engasgando algumas vezes com sua própria saliva em meio ao choro alto. Ele não sabia por que estava tão triste, mas seu coração imortal doía. Kai já havia tentado se matar tantas vezes; já havia tirado tantas vidas; já havia visto tanta brutalidade... E nada, nada o fez derramar uma lágrima.

Quanto mais Kai pensava no outro, mais ele se assustava. Porque quanto mais ele se importasse com Kyungsoo, que antes não passava de apenas uma vítima qualquer, mais forte seria a dor que o imortal sentiria quando o perdesse. Kai não suportaria vê-lo morrer por sua causa, por causa de sua fome... Mas também não suportaria ver o corpo do humano definhar com o passar dos anos, morrendo aos poucos, até que um dia seu coração parasse de bater.

Porém, no fundo, em seu íntimo, Kai queria que Kyungsoo tivesse insistido mais uma vez para ficar. Ele queria não ter que sentir uma fome incontrolável de sangue, queria poder sair na luz do Sol sem se sentir incomodado. Kai queria, mais que tudo no mundo, poder se sentir normal.

_ Kai queria ser humano. _


	4. Solidão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente postada em nosso falecido perfil no Spirit entre 09/03/2013 e 11/04/2013
> 
> Não damos permissão para repostar em outros sites.  
> Se ver nosso trabalho publicado em outra plataforma, favor nos informar!

Capítulo Quatro - Solidão

  
  


Uma semana. Kyungsoo estava contando os dias.

Já fazia uma semana desde que Kai havia o mandado embora de seu apartamento. Ele disse que o procuraria quando sentisse fome, mas mentiu. Kyungsoo continuou com sua rotina, indo do hospital até seu pequeno apartamento e vice-versa, prolongando as caminhadas na rua e esperando pelo imortal, que nunca mais apareceu.

O rapaz sentia seu coração apertar toda noite quando deitava em sua cama, sozinho. Embora ele tentasse focar seus pensamentos nos acontecimentos do dia, o outro sempre aparecia como uma imagem fixa em sua mente. Sorrindo de modo malicioso, perguntando se estava se sentindo sozinho, se gostaria de sentir seu toque, seus beijos...

Kyungsoo estava, definitivamente, ficando louco.

O apartamento de Kai ficava em um bairro distante do seu e Kyungsoo estava sofrendo, esperando o seu dia de folga para poder procurá-lo. E se, de fato, tivesse acontecido algo de ruim com o outro e por isso ele havia sumido? E se a polícia o encontrou e agora ele está preso? 

Se bem que se capturassem um suspeito de _vampirismo_ a mídia estaria louca... Só falam sobre isso ultimamente.

Kai, segundo os jornais, tem sido mais cruel em seus últimos ataques. Além disso, o “Vampiro de Seul” começou a ganhar fãs e copiadores, que imitavam o assassino original, matando vítimas na calada da noite da mesma maneira que o imortal. A população estava amedrontada.

“Kyungsoo?” Um colega de trabalho o chamou alto e o enfermeiro estagiário quase caiu da cadeira em que estava.

“Sim?” Perguntou dando um sorriso forçado, enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira da cafeteria do hospital.

Fazia alguns dias que esse colega de estágio havia começado a trabalhar no hospital e, diferente dos outros, falava com Kyungsoo sem problemas. A companhia era bem-vinda na maior parte do tempo, mas, naquele momento, o rapaz de pele leitosa desejava estar sozinho para conseguir pensar melhor.

Seu novo colega de trabalho era _barulhento demais_.

“Sério. O que aconteceu no seu pescoço? Você está usando essa atadura desde que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui.” O outro ergueu o braço para o cutucar, mas Kyungsoo se afastou de leve.

Ele não queria que outra pessoa, além de Kai, o tocasse.

“Eu me cortei fazendo a barba.” Mentiu e ouviu o colega rir alto, o chamando de mentiroso e de cara de criança, porque, na verdade, o jovem estagiário mal tinha barba.

“Não, é sério... P-para de rir.” As risadas do outro estavam chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor e o enfermeiro-chefe veio conversar com eles.

“Ei, vocês.” Chamou autoritário o chefe dos estagiários. “Há quantas horas vocês estão aqui no hospital?”

“Quatro.” O colega havia parado de rir e encarava sério o homem.

“Quase seis.” Kyungsoo falou, olhando para a xícara de café à sua frente.

“Mentiroso!” O rapaz gritou apontando o dedo de forma acusatória para o outro. “Você deve estar há pelo menos dez horas aqui dentro! Pode perguntar para qualquer um, chefe, o Kyungsoo tá quase morando aqui no hospital!”

Kyungsoo ergueu o punho e deu um soco de leve no seu colega por dedurá-lo, ouvindo seu chefe suspirar pesadamente logo em seguida. O que ele iria fazer com esse estagiário?

“Do Kyungsoo, eu já não falei para você que como estagiário de enfermagem você fica aqui dentro no máximo oito horas por dia?”

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco.

“Eu estou acumulando horas.” Falou a verdade, sorrindo para seu chefe. “Eu ia pedir uns três dias seguidos de folga...”

“O que você vai fazer?” O colega inconveniente perguntou, interrompendo o pensamento do rapaz. 

“Resolver uns problemas.” Kyungsoo falou a verdade. Ele teria que resolver alguns problemas com um certo imortal orgulhoso e solitário.

“Certo, é o seguinte: eu já estou cansado de ver a sua cara por aqui, Do. Você trabalha quase mais que os enfermeiros contratados. Vá para casa e volte daqui três dias. Quando você voltar nós conversaremos seriamente, pois acho que você já está mais do que preparado para cuidar dos pacientes ao invés de só fazer relatórios.” O chefe dos enfermeiros lhe deu um ultimato, saindo de perto deles em seguida.

Kyungsoo ficou parado, piscando.

Ele estava recebendo uma promoção e folga? _No mesmo dia?_ O seu chefe estava louco ou o quê?

“O que você está esperando, seu animal?” O colega lhe deu um chute de leve nas canelas e Kyungsoo acordou para a realidade.

Então ele estava livre para procurar Kai? É isso mesmo?

Sem se despedir de seu colega, saiu correndo da cafeteria e foi até o vestiário dos funcionários. Ele tomou um banho demorado, colocou uma roupa mais casual e jogou suas coisas pessoais dentro da mochila antes de sair correndo de onde trabalhava. Era por volta de nove horas da noite e a lua estava cheia no céu. 

Enquanto corria pelas ruas, Kyungsoo olhava para os lados, à procura de um certo alguém. Quando o menor finalmente entendeu que Kai _realmente_ não o estava procurando, se dirigiu até a estação, desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e parou na plataforma, esperando. 

Dessa vez, ele não perderia o trem.

Ele sorriu ao pensar que _“destino”_ realmente deveria existir. E se ele não tivesse perdido o último trem na noite que conheceu Kai? Ele jamais teria conhecido o imortal. Ele estaria sozinho, vivendo sua vida maçante, sem realmente _viver_. Em apenas alguns dias com o outro, Kyungsoo havia experimentado mais emoções do que em uma vida inteira. Ele queria sentir isso novamente.

Ele queria sentir _Kai_ novamente.

Quando o trem chegou logo correu para dentro e se sentou, esperando. O imortal morava há cinco paradas dali e mais alguns – muitos – minutos de caminhada. O tempo estava passando.

_Kyungsoo estava ansioso._

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


_Kai estava entediado._

Ele já havia se alimentado àquela noite, mas a refeição fora tão chata na hora da morte, gritando e pedindo perdão a Deus, que nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar esconder o corpo morto. O jogou em um container de lixo no beco em que estavam e saiu caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Agora ele estava em seu apartamento, deitado no sofá, tentando olhar algum programa de televisão, mas tudo parecia irritante demais. A última semana de Kai se passou basicamente com ele dormindo, se alimentando e ficando com tédio, porque nenhuma de suas vítimas parecia ser ao mínimo interessante para ele se divertir.

_Nenhuma de suas vítimas era interessante como Kyungsoo._

O imortal estava se sentindo sozinho, mas a sensação de solidão era algo que ele já estava acostumado. A anormalidade em questão era ele sentir uma sensação de vazio na região do ventre e um aperto no coração cada vez que se lembrava de Kyungsoo. Mesmo que Kai jamais fosse o procurar de novo, ele sorria ao pensar em como ele era adorável quando o xingava, quando ria, gemia ou até no modo como organizou o seu apartamento imundo enquanto ele esteve fora, se alimentando. 

Em sua frente havia jornais abertos com alguns classificados marcados com uma caneta. Ele estava procurando um novo imóvel, pois pretendia se mudar em breve. Kai tinha certeza de que Kyungsoo não o procuraria, mas queria se afastar de Seul o máximo possível, para que _ele_ não caísse na tentação de ir até o mortal.

Se afastando o outro, ele dava a oportunidade de o humano viver. Se o menor ficasse ao seu lado, eventualmente morreria, pois mesmo que controlasse sua fome, os anos se passariam e Kyungsoo definharia até a velhice vencê-lo, deixando Kai, eternamente jovem, sozinho novamente.

Kai não queria aquilo para Kyungsoo.

_Não queria aquilo para si._

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Kyungsoo parou em frente ao prédio de Kai. 

Como a porta de vidro só abria sem chaves por dentro ele teria que esperar até alguém decidir entrar no edifício, pois não queria apertar o interfone. Ele sabia que se o imortal estivesse bem – e era o que o enfermeiro esperava – ele não havia o procurado por vontade própria.

Kai poderia negar o quanto quisesse, mas Kyungsoo sabia que havia humanidade dentro dele, haviam emoções. O menor queria apenas mais alguns dias para poder provar sua teoria ao outro. Ele estava disposto a procurar em livros, procurar pessoas da religião wicca, qualquer coisa para poder ajudá-lo.

_Ele só não iria deixá-lo._

Quando uma senhora idosa parou em frente à porta do prédio, Kyungsoo estava quase dormindo sentado no chão. Ao ouvir o barulho causado pelas chaves, o enfermeiro abriu seus olhos depressa e convenceu a mulher de que conhecia alguém daquele edifício e que gostaria de entrar.

Na realidade, nem precisou insistir por tanto tempo, já que a senhora idosa estava com uma sacola que parecia pesada e o jovem insistiu em ajudá-la. Em alguns minutos os dois estavam dentro do prédio e ele se sentia cada vez mais ansioso.

Por coincidência, ou brincadeira do destino, a velha senhora morava no mesmo andar que o imortal teimoso com quem Kyungsoo iria ter uma longa conversa.

“É o rapaz desse apartamento que você conhece?” A senhora perguntou quando parou em frente à porta de Kai.

“É, por quê?”

“Ele é um pouco estranho... Sempre que eu o vejo saindo à noite ele parece triste. E essa semana que passou ele estava horrível, deve estar com algum problema. Você veio ajudá-lo?”

Kyungsoo sorriu quando a senhora lhe contou que Kai estava bem. De saúde no caso, porque psicologicamente ele parecia péssimo.

“Sim, eu vim ficar com ele.” Disse com um sorriso e a senhora lhe desejou boa sorte antes de entrar em seu próprio apartamento.

Respirou fundo. Ele esperava que, pelo menos, o outro estivesse em casa. Caso contrário, Kyungsoo sentaria em frente à porta e esperaria até que o moreno voltasse. Ele ainda não sabia exatamente o que falaria para o imortal, mas não daria brechas para ser mandado embora de novo. Ele queria ficar com Kai.

_Até morrer._

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Quando ouviu batidas leves na madeira, Kai estava na cozinha olhando para dentro da geladeira. Não tinha realmente nada que pudesse matar sua fome, mas ele gostava de olhar para lá para pensar. Ao ouvir as batidas na porta, de primeira, duvidou que fosse no próprio apartamento, já que ninguém jamais lhe visitava.

Ele pensou por um momento e chegou à conclusão de que não podia ser o síndico cobrando o aluguel porque não era nem final e nem início de mês. Provavelmente era algum vizinho inconveniente querendo alguma coisa emprestada. Kai achou melhor ignorar as batidas, _mas elas não pararam_.

Após, pelo menos, cinco minutos de batidas insistentes, o rapaz foi até a entrada de seu apartamento a passos pesados. Ele estava estressado e não precisava de mais motivos para se irritar. O imortal pensou seriamente se não devia puxar o vizinho irritante que batia em sua porta para dentro do apartamento e matá-lo lentamente, por estar o incomodando durante essa semana que já estava sendo horrível o suficiente.

Porém, quando abriu a porta do apartamento, ele não encontrou vizinho algum. Kai jamais esperava encontrar um Kyungsoo descabelado e parecendo cansado, ainda batendo com o punho no ar mesmo quando a porta já estava aberta.

“Kyungsoo?” Perguntou, ainda não acreditando no que via.

O menor enfim levantou os olhos, percebendo que Kai estava parado à sua frente, o olhando. Antes que o imortal pudesse se trancar em casa, Kyungsoo logo tratou de empurrá-lo para dentro do apartamento, entrando neste e fechando a porta com força atrás de si.

Kai estava contra a parede e Kyungsoo lhe olhava com uma fúria visível nos olhos. _Ele agora sabia o que iria falar_.

“Seu mentiroso idiota!” Começou, falando tão alto que quase gritava. “Me procurar quando estivesse com fome? Seu _mentiroso_ ! Eu fiquei te esperando e você mentiu para mim! E não me diga que você não se alimentou essa semana porque só o que falam nos jornais é de você, o ‘ _Vampiro de Seul_ ’!”

Kyungsoo falava irritado e, às vezes, socava o outro no peito sem usar muita força. O imortal não conseguia entender o que estava havendo, afinal, o que sua antiga vítima fazia ali? O humano não tinha ideia do perigo que corria perto do rapaz sedento de sangue?

“Eu não sou um vampiro...” Sussurrou mais para si do que para o outro, enquanto o menor discursava.

“Eu sei que você não é um vampiro!” Kyungsoo gritou e Kai arregalou os olhos, sendo socado de leve mais algumas vezes no peito. “E se você tentar me afastar de novo _eu_ que vou te matar, seu idiota! Eu não quero que você fique sozinho e eu também não quero ficar sozinho, então pare de tentar fazer com que eu te odeie, porque não vai funcionar!”

O menor respirava com dificuldade enquanto pensava em mais coisas para xingar Kai, que continuava mudo.

“E outra coisa, seu idiota...” Kyungsoo começou um novo discurso, dando um pequeno empurrão no outro. “Eu vou começar a te chamar de _‘Jongin’_ , sim! Nós vamos descobrir alguma maneira de acabar com a maldição que aquela puta colocou em você e nós vamos ficar bem. Você pode negar o quanto quiser, _Jongin_ , mas você _é_ humano! Eu vou tratá-lo como um, começando pelo fato de que eu vou te xingar toda vez que achar necessário e você vai se desculpar pelas merdas que fizer!”

Kai piscou algumas vezes para Kyungsoo, ainda processando toda a informação.

“Você se ouviu, Kyungsoo?” Perguntou baixo, por fim, achando tudo muito absurdo.

“Sim, _Jongin_ , eu me ouvi. _Você_ me ouviu? Não vai se desculpar?”

Kyungsoo começou a cutucar com o dedo indicador o peito de Kai várias vezes, até que este pegou o pulso do menor e o apertou com força.

“Nos seus pulsos não existem correntes.” Falou olhando para a pele clara do pulso do menor e em seguida olhando para os seus próprios, mirando as correntes tatuadas. “Por que você quer ficar com um condenado? Você vai acabar morrendo de uma maneira ou de outra se ficar comigo.”

“Que assim seja então! Mas enquanto eu viver... Eu não vou te deixar sozinho.” Kyungsoo tinha lágrimas nos olhos e sua voz estava embargada pelo choro. Ele suspirou pesadamente e usou seu punho livre para socar o peito de Kai mais uma vez, fazendo com que este capturasse seu outro pulso. “E você não vai me deixar sozinho também. Nós dois não ficaremos sozinhos, Jongin... Enquanto estivermos juntos.”

Kai segurava os dois pulsos do outro quando este se aproximou e – ficando nas pontas dos pés – o beijou. 

Os pulsos de Kyungsoo continuavam entre as mãos do maior quando as línguas começaram a se tocar de leve. Kai não empurrou o humano, mas parecia receoso, ainda não sabendo se deveria realmente deixar sua vítima permanecer em sua vida.

Quando Kyungsoo se afastou de leve, Kai largou seus pulsos e o menor o abraçou de maneira possessiva.

“Por favor, não tente me afastar de você, Jongin.” Sussurrou contra o pescoço do imortal, que ainda não retribuía o abraço.

Por que seu coração estava batendo tão rápido?

“Você não terá uma vida normal comigo por perto...” Kai falou sincero, segurando o menor pelos ombros, tentando afastá-lo de si.

O enfermeiro se afastou por vontade própria do mais alto e olhou para ele com um olhar que transbordava segurança.

“Eu não quero uma vida normal... Não quero.” Kyungsoo falou de modo firme, fazendo com que o outro não aguentasse e sorrisse. _O menor era adorável demais._

“O que você quer então?” Kai perguntou tocando o rosto de Kyungsoo com a ponta dos dedos.

“Não é óbvio? Eu quero você, Jongin... _Você_.” Falou sério antes de levar suas mãos até a nuca do maior, o beijando.

Kai ficou surpreso de início, mas logo que a língua de Kyungsoo tocou em seus lábios, implorando por passagem, o imortal se esqueceu de que até pouco tempo atrás estava tentando afastar o humano de si. O mais alto abriu sua boca de leve e começou a corresponder ao beijo de forma voraz, urgente. A verdade era que o humano havia se tornado uma necessidade, um vício para o imortal. 

Um vício que Kai não podia mais controlar.

Quando Kyungsoo começou a deslizar suas mãos pelas costas do outro, este se viu obrigado a agilizar os carinhos. O maior levou suas mãos até as coxas do rapaz, as puxando para as laterais de seu próprio corpo. O menor cruzou as pernas ao redor do quadril de Kai e gemeu quando suas costas bateram contra a parede atrás de si. O curativo que cobria seu pescoço fora arrancado sem cerimônias pelas mãos trêmulas do maior.

Kai atacava com urgência os lábios de Kyungsoo, enquanto levava suas mãos livres até a camisa deste, arrancando-a logo em seguida. Ele gemeu quando sentiu o maior lamber seu pescoço enquanto brincava com seus mamilos de forma provocante usando os dedos.

“Jongin—” Kyungsoo gemeu o nome humano do outro quando sentiu uma pulsação em seu próprio membro. Ele não fazia sexo desde que encontrou Kai, há mais de uma semana, e as masturbações silenciosas em seu banheiro não estavam mais o ajudando a controlar seu desejo.

“O que foi?” Perguntou baixo, parando o que fazia e forçando ainda mais seu corpo contra o de Kyungsoo, o prensando contra a parede.

“Vamos logo... _Eu preciso de você_.” O outro sussurrou entre a respiração pesada, sentindo as duas ereções roçarem uma na outra, mesmo com toda a roupa que separava os dois corpos.

Kai sorriu antes de abraçar Kyungsoo e o levar, ainda em seu colo, para a sala.

Quando o imortal largou o menor sobre o descanso de braço do sofá, este logo tratou de tirar as próprias roupas de forma apressada, enquanto Kai fazia o mesmo com suas vestes. Não existia pudor algum e nenhum dos dois sequer corou ao se verem nus. 

Kyungsoo deu um sorriso antes de se levantar e grudar seu corpo ao de Kai, o beijando. Os toques eram urgentes e nada castos. O maior passava a língua por toda a extensão do pescoço do outro, provando de seu sabor mais uma vez. Ele conteve a vontade de afundar suas presas em Kyungsoo e apertou a cintura deste, forçando a passagem de sua perna entre suas coxas.

Os dois continuaram se beijando e se torturando com as mãos enquanto se deitavam no chão. Kai ficou por cima e Kyungsoo o mantinha grudado ao seu corpo, enlaçando a cintura do mais alto com as pernas. As ereções estavam se roçando, agora sem nenhum tecido atrapalhando, enquanto o imortal deslizava seu corpo sobre o do outro, aumentando a fricção entre os corpos. 

“ _Eu senti sua falta, Kyungsoo_.” Kai revelou em um sussurro contra a pele do pescoço do menor, enquanto continuava a se movimentar. A pulsação dos dois membros estava beirando a loucura e pré-gozo já saía da extremidade de ambos.

Kyungsoo não esperava ouvir aquilo do outro e sentiu suas bochechas corarem. 

“Eu também senti sua falta, Jongin.” Kai se assustou quando Kyungsoo falou, pois achou que o menor não havia ouvido sua confissão. O imortal sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Kyungsoo sorriu, forçando com as pernas os corpos a girarem, invertendo as posições. Ele agora estava por cima e sorria de forma maliciosa.

“O que voc—” Kai começou a falar, mas parou ao sentir o humano começar a fazer movimentos circulares com o quadril em cima de si. Ele então gemeu baixo, sentindo seu membro roçando contra a intimidade de Kyungsoo.

O menor pegou as duas mãos de Kai e as manteve juntas pelos pulsos.

“Você não vai me tocar enquanto eu estiver por cima.” Falou autoritário, depositando as duas mãos do maior acima de sua cabeça. “Se você me tocar, nós vamos parar.”

Kai não entendeu o que ele queria com essa pequena tortura até senti-lo fazer movimentos de vai e vem com o corpo, esfregando o membro do imortal contra sua entrada de forma lenta. Ele fechou os olhos e abriu sua boca, gemendo de leve. Kyungsoo se deitou por cima do tronco do outro e mordiscou seu queixo.

“ _Vou fazer isso até você implorar para que eu deixe você entrar em mim_.” Kyungsoo sussurrou contra a pele fria do outro. 

Kai abriu seus olhos e arqueou as costas quando sentiu mais uma vez seu membro tocar a entrada do rapaz, para ser deslizado para longe logo depois.

“Por que você está sendo assim?” Gemeu com dificuldade entre a respiração pesada. Ele ainda mantinha as duas mãos juntas, como se estivessem atadas, acima de sua cabeça. Estava se segurando para não atacar Kyungsoo e fodê-lo até que _ele_ implorasse perdão por ser um garoto _tão travesso_.

“Isso é uma pequena vingança pela mordaça que você me obrigou a usar na outra vez.” O menor sussurrou, continuando a se mover sobre Kai. Ele rebolava de leve sobre o membro do maior, lambuzando sua própria entrada com o pré-gozo.

Kai gemeu alto quando sentiu seu membro pulsar contra a entrada de Kyungsoo, eles mal haviam começado e o ele já estava se sentindo no limite. Mordeu então seu lábio inferior e pensou se não seria melhor levar suas mãos até o quadril do menor e obrigá-lo a sentar-se sobre seu falo.

“ _Implore_.” Kyungsoo sussurrou contra a pele do outro.

O imortal jurou para si mesmo que iria se vingar do enfermeiro em algum outro momento. O que mais o intrigava era que, mesmo que negasse, ele estava achando prazeroso que o menor estivesse no controle. Em setecentos anos ele jamais encontrara alguém que o dominasse.

_E ele estava gostando da sensação._

“Por f—ah!” Tentou falar, mas logo em seguida gemeu quando Kyungsoo fez um movimento rápido com o quadril, prensando o membro contra sua pele. “Por favor... Me deixe entrar em você...”

Kai murmurou aquelas palavras com dificuldade, devido a sua respiração descompassada e o prazer que deixava seus olhos lacrimejados.

“Eu não ouvi, Jongin... Você terá que falar _mais alto_.”

Kyungsoo estava se contendo para não gargalhar ao ver a expressão de ódio que o outro fazia. Kai estava excitado demais, ansioso demais e envergonhado demais. O que o menor estava fazendo com ele, afinal?

“Kyungsoo _... Não seja assim._ ” Murmurou e sentiu o rapaz afundar as unhas em sua cintura. “A-ah! Vamos logo... Me deixe entrar em você, eu quero...”

“ _O que você quer_ , Jongin?” Kyungsoo passava a língua por toda a extensão do maxilar do mais alto, enquanto ainda movia seu quadril sobre o ventre deste.

“Você... _Por favor_.”

“Diga que nunca mais vai tentar me afastar... Diga isso e eu deixo você entrar em mim, você me quer, não quer? Sentir meu interior enquanto me possui e, claro, me beijar também, você não quer isso, Jongin?”

“Quero...” Kai murmurou entre a respiração pesada. “Eu quero... Eu nunca mais vou te afastar de mim, então, por favor, _por favor_ , deixa eu foder você...”

Se sentia quente por dentro como nunca havia se sentido, embora sua pele continuasse fria. Kyungsoo estava satisfeito, ele sorria quando depositou um beijo na bochecha do mais alto.

“Bom garoto, Jongin. Você terá sua recompensa agora.”

O rapaz sorriu e ergueu seu tronco, ficando novamente sentado sobre o membro alheio. Levou dois dedos até a boca do imortal e os enfiou dentro desta, o forçando a chupá-los. Kai não questionou a ação do outro e passou a língua entre os dedos finos e delicados daquele que um dia pensou em matar.

Assim que os dedos de Kyungsoo já estavam melados o suficiente de saliva, o menor os levou até sua entrada. Com os joelhos apoiados no chão, se curvou um pouco e penetrou os dois dedos em si, ao mesmo tempo.

Ele começou a gemer de dor e apoiou sua mão livre no peito de Kai, arranhando a pele deste, tentando acalmar sua dor.

O imortal não se conteve e levou suas mãos até o rosto de Kyungsoo, quase o tocando.

“Não me toque!” Kyungsoo falou alto antes que os dedos alcançassem sua face. 

“Kyungsoo... Por favor.” A ponta dos dedos de Kai estavam a milímetros de distância da pele macia e clara do humano.

“Se você me tocar, nós vamos parar.” O menor falou, ameaçando parar a preparação que fazia em si, e o outro afastou suas mãos, voltando a deixá-las sobre sua cabeça, se sentindo completamente impotente.

Kyungsoo penetrava seus dedos em seu interior com força, tentando se alargar o máximo possível no menor tempo. Ele podia estar torturando Kai, mas a espera estava o deixando ansioso também. Quando o menor não sentia mais tanta dor, ele retirou seus dedos de dentro de si e pegou o membro do outro, o sentindo pulsar em sua mão.

“Será que você _merece_?” Kyungsoo perguntou ironicamente, sorrindo, ainda segurando o membro do mais alto em sua entrada.

O imortal gemeu irritado, levantando seu quadril e forçando a entrada de seu falo em Kyungsoo. O menor deu uma risada leve, se sentando devagar sobre Kai. Como, em comparação aos seus dedos, o membro do outro era muito maior e mais grosso, ele sentiu um desconforto grande com a penetração e mordeu os lábios com força, para não acabar gemendo de dor.

“Posso te tocar?” Kai perguntou vendo o sofrimento no rosto do menor. 

Ele queria tocar Kyungsoo. Acariciar sua pele e beijá-lo.

“ _Não_.” Respondeu gemendo enquanto começava a se mover lentamente sobre o membro do maior. 

Kai mordeu seu lábio inferior abafando um gemido enquanto Kyungsoo se movia sobre si. Ele podia sentir o interior quente do humano comprimir-se sobre seu falo e a ideia de que não podia tocar o mais baixo estava o enlouquecendo.

Kyungsoo gemeu alto, apoiando as duas mãos sobre o peito de Kai e começando a se mover com mais velocidade. Lágrimas corriam de seus olhos pela dor e pelo prazer intensos.

“Jongin...” Murmurou antes de gemer alto.

Os dois não quebravam o contato visual e o imortal cerrava seus punhos com força, tentando se controlar para não tocar no mortal. Porém, quando Kai sentiu uma lágrima de Kyungsoo cair sobre seu peito, ele não aguentou mais e desobedeceu as ordens do outro.

O menor se assustou quando sentiu as mãos de Kai segurarem firme em seu quadril, o forçando a inclinar-se para o lado. Os dois acabaram rolando pelo chão e o maior ficou em cima do outro, ainda dentro deste.

Kyungsoo ia começar a reclamar quando Kai atacou sua boca com os lábios. Ele gemeu dentro da boca de Kai quando sentiu que este começava a se mover lentamente, saindo completamente de dentro de si e voltando a penetrá-lo profundamente logo em seguida.

O humano envolveu o quadril do outro com suas pernas, fazendo com que ficasse mais fácil para que fosse penetrado com mais velocidade e profundidade. Kyungsoo gemia alto enquanto Kai o estocava ao mesmo tempo em que mordia seu ombro, tentando não gemer em um tom audível.

Quando o maior sentiu as unhas do rapaz afundarem em suas costas ele gemeu alto acompanhando o menor, que tinha a respiração ofegante. Embora ninguém estivesse tocando o membro de Kyungsoo, ele se sentia próximo do fim apenas com o roçar dos corpos.

“J-Jongin –ah!” Gemeu arqueando as costas quando Kai acertou sua próstata em uma estocada profunda.

O maior sorriu e começou a acertar Kyungsoo em seu ponto sensível cada vez que o penetrava, cada vez mais rápido. O suor escorria por sua testa e os sons que os dois corpos faziam com os movimentos eram eróticos demais até para os ouvidos acostumados de Kai.

“Jongin! E-eu est—ah!” Kyungsoo gritou antes de soltar um gemido longo, gozando entre o seu corpo e o do outro. 

Kai não parou seus movimentos e quando sentiu o interior do humano se contrair sobre seu membro ele gemeu alto, estocando o menor mais algumas vezes antes de sentir o orgasmo chegar. Ele levou sua mão até a de Kyungsoo e, enlaçando seus dedos, a apertou.

O imortal falava algumas palavras desconexas em meio aos gemidos baixos que não conseguia conter. Era incrível como ele só se sentia assim, completamente vulnerável, quando estava junto de Kyungsoo.

O menor arqueou as costas mais uma vez quando sentiu o gozo de Kai preencher seu interior. O maior continuou estocando Kyungsoo algumas vezes, tentando prolongar o prazer intenso que sentia.

Prazer este, que sentia apenas com aquele pequeno e adorável humano.

Quando sentiu suas forças se esvaírem, Kai caiu por cima do corpo frágil do enfermeiro. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade, tentando normalizar as batidas de seus corações.

Os dois continuaram na mesma posição por alguns minutos, com Kai ainda dentro de Kyungsoo, em silêncio, tentando regularizar suas respirações. Depois de dar um suspiro pesado, o maior se apoiou em suas mãos e saiu de dentro do menor com calma, caindo para o lado logo em seguida. Eles agora estavam lado a lado, admirando o teto branco do apartamento do imortal.

“Você me desobedeceu, Jongin.” Kyungsoo comentou com um bico nos lábios, girando para o lado e se abraçando em Kai. “Eu mandei você não tocar em mim.”

O maior riu e levou seus dedos até o rosto do outro, o acariciando.

“Como eu não iria tocá-lo quando você estava chorando?” A pergunta retórica fez o menor ruborizar.

“Eu não estava chorando, era involuntário!”

Kai deu mais uma risada e levou sua mão até a nuca de Kyungsoo, o forçando gentilmente a se aproximar, selando seus lábios em um beijo terno.

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Com o decorrer das semanas, o tempo foi passando. Pelo menos para Kyungsoo.

Kai permanecia o mesmo, como sempre.

Todos os dias que Kyungsoo ia para o trabalho ele não ficava no hospital mais do que as oito horas que estavam descritas em seu contrato de estágio. Quando seu horário terminava, ia até a casa do outro, onde permanecia até o dia seguinte. O menor quase não via mais o próprio apartamento e percebeu que não sentia falta deste. 

Quando passava uma noite em casa, no dia seguinte ele levava uma mochila a mais para o trabalho, com roupas e comida para si mesmo, já que de noite acabaria nos braços de Kai. Algumas vezes, quando o enfermeiro chegava ao apartamento do outro, não havia ninguém em casa, pois como o imortal precisava se alimentar e se recusava a tomar o sangue de Kyungsoo, necessitava encontrar novas vítimas.

Mas algumas vezes – para a alegria do rapaz – quando o este saía do hospital, já de noite, Kai estava o esperando em um banco próximo à entrada, usando um casaco comprido e tentando esconder sua presença dos outros. 

Kai sempre murmurava com um bico nos lábios que só buscava Kyungsoo no hospital porque estava com tédio, mas o menor sabia que era porque o imortal se preocupava com a sua segurança em meio a uma Seul cada vez mais perigosa.

Tirando o fato de que o maior perigo de Seul era o próprio Kai.

Eles haviam passado aquelas semanas se conhecendo mais e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Todo dia de manhã, quando Kyungsoo precisava levantar para ir trabalhar, Kai o aprisionava entre suas pernas, o impedindo de se mover e pedindo para que não fosse.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida imortal ele não estava sozinho. _E pretendia continuar assim_.

O enfermeiro ria com as histórias contadas pelo outro, algumas tão absurdas que ele não conseguia acreditar. Kai achava interessante o modo como Kyungsoo explicava procedimentos cirúrgicos que acompanhou e como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele falava que havia ajudado alguém durante o dia. O menor se surpreendeu quando o outro lhe contou que sabia se comunicar em pelo menos quinze idiomas e quase se arrependeu de duvidar quando pediu para que o provasse. Kai achava adorável a maneira que Kyungsoo falava de seus planos para o futuro e de como em alguns meses ganharia o diploma de sua faculdade, pois só lhe restava terminar o estágio obrigatório.

 _Futuro_. Kai achava interessante como essa palavra soava tão diferente para si e para o outro. 

Kai, diferente do menor, preferia não pensar no futuro. Pois o porvir estava próximo demais para alguém que já viveu tanto, e pensar no que viria era deprimente, pois tudo o que ele conseguia ver era a _morte_.

Ele já havia desistido de tentar convencer Kyungsoo a parar de chamá-lo de Jongin há algum tempo. O rapaz era teimoso e podia socar o peito do imortal realmente forte quando estava com raiva. Kai já havia comprovado sua teoria de que humano era um louco que realmente estava disposto a ajudá-lo.

Kyungsoo não sentia medo de Kai, não sentia pena e não sentia compaixão. Suas emoções eram muito mais fortes, embora os dois jamais conversassem sobre isso.

Já Kai, não sabia o que sentia pelo outro, mas parecia ser inevitável sorrir quando este estava por perto. Era inevitável sentir seu coração bater mais forte ou um calor interno que parecia transbordar em suas risadas quando Kyungsoo era apenas ele, sem fazer nada realmente engraçado.

O imortal se sentia bem perto do menor, tão bem como não se sentia há muitos e muitos anos.

Kyungsoo sempre que podia trazia para o apartamento de Kai alguns livros, supostamente, de bruxaria e obrigava os dois a darem uma olhada nas páginas pelo menos três vezes por semana durante a noite. Kai achava adorável como ele estava empenhado em lhe salvar. 

Mas ele não podia evitar achar o menor adorável, tudo que Kyungsoo fazia era encantador.

“O que você está olhando?” o rapaz perguntou sério, enquanto lia sobre o culto da _Strega Nera_ – Bruxa negra.

“Sua testa... Fica enrugada quando você está concentrado.” Kai comentou sorrindo, apoiando seu queixo em sua mão.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos e ruborizou de leve, levando suas mãos até a testa, a escondendo.

“Não olhe para mim, Jongin. Olhe _para os livros_.”

Kai riu da atitude do menor e voltou a passar os olhos pelos feitiços. Ele sabia que era perda de tempo, mas não queria que Kyungsoo perdesse as esperanças. Ele preferia muito mais estar na cama, torturando o outro de alguma nova maneira, ao invés de estar lendo livros inúteis, tentando se livrar de uma maldição feita há cerca de setecentos anos. 

Mas, como já foi dito, ele não queria que o humano perdesse as esperanças.

Ele tinha medo que assim que o menor percebesse que não havia o que fazer quanto à maldição, o deixaria. Kai gostava do modo como Kyungsoo o tratava, gostava de sua maneira delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo decidida, e gostava da sensação quente que sentia dentro de si quando o menor sorria para ele.

_Kai não queria ficar sozinho de novo._

“Vamos para o quarto.” O maior gemeu, afundando o rosto dentro de um livro.

“Jongin...” Kyungsoo ia começar um discurso sobre o porquê de eles estarem pesquisando, mas desistiu quando percebeu que o outro estava realmente cansado. 

Se levantou do chão e caminhou até Kai, passando a mão de leve por seus cabelos, o acariciando. 

“Você já se alimentou hoje?” Kyungsoo perguntou e o outro fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, ainda com o rosto enfiado no livro.

Kyungsoo desajeitou os fios do maior e saiu da sala, indo em direção à cozinha. 

Não era algo que o enfermeiro se orgulhava de fazer, mas algumas vezes por semana ele entrava no laboratório onde havia estoque de sangue, indo até a sessão dos não catalogados, e retirava algumas bolsas de 0+ e A+, os tipos sanguíneos mais comuns, e trazia para o apartamento de Kai.

Realmente não era algo de que Kyungsoo se orgulhava, mas ele fazia isso pensando que o imortal acabaria se alimentando em casa e, consequentemente, estaria poupando a vida de alguma futura vítima do “Vampiro de Seul” – embora pudesse estar matando alguém que precisasse de transfusão de sangue no futuro.

“Tome” Kyungsoo encostou uma bolsa de A+ na cabeça de Kai e o este levantou o rosto de dentro do livro.

“Você sabe que não precisa roubar sangue... Podem te pegar algum dia.” Falou aceitando a pequena bolsa vermelha.

“Eles nunca vão saber que isso sumiu... Agora beba.” Kyungsoo falou dando alguns tapinhas leves nos cabelos do maior, como se estivesse congratulando um cachorro por uma boa ação. “Vou para a cama... Depois que você terminar, você vem?”

“Me espere acordado.” Kai falou com um sorriso malicioso e o outro deu uma risada, sumindo no corredor.

O rapaz abriu a embalagem com cuidado e começou a beber. Não era divertido e o sangue não era quente como o retirado de uma pessoa ainda viva, mas Kai estava se acostumando com esse estilo de alimentação. Ele evitava ao máximo morder – mesmo que por brincadeira – qualquer parte do corpo de Kyungsoo, com medo de se descontrolar e acabar o machucando. 

Algumas vezes sua fome tão intensa que ele se trancava no banheiro com algumas bolsas de sangue e saía de lá somente horas depois, apenas quando se sentisse são novamente. Kyungsoo sempre ficava do lado de fora, na porta, batendo de leve nesta e conversando com Kai, tentando acalmá-lo.

O imortal gostava de torturar o humano com palavras e gestos, gostava de vê-lo implorar por algum toque ou de irritá-lo algumas vezes com algum comentário desnecessário. Mas ele adorava ainda mais abraçar o menor antes de dormir e acordar com este apavorado, se vestindo de qualquer maneira porque estava atrasado. Gostava de beijar suas bochechas coradas e de beijá-lo de forma travessa quando o silêncio se instalava entre os dois.

Kai sentia que _vivia_ quando estava perto de Kyungsoo. Ele se sentia _quase humano._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Era sexta feira, um dia normal e ensolarado para a maioria das pessoas.

Os dois, humano e imortal, estavam no meio de um supermercado em pleno fim de tarde. Kai jamais havia pisado em um supermercado moderno, pois não fazia sentido ir até onde se vendia comida se ele não podia comer. Mas Kyungsoo iria passar o fim de semana em sua casa e não havia sequer comida instantânea nos armários. 

E quando o menor deu a ideia de sair sozinho, Kai o impediu. Ele se vestiu rapidamente com um boné, óculos escuros, casaco vermelho e cachecol, se recusando a deixar o outro ir sozinho até um local que o imortal desconhecia. A luz do sol o incomodava, mas Kyungsoo mantinha uma sombrinha sobre os dois durante todo o caminho, os protegendo dos raios solares.

No supermercado o maior tirou a parafernália que vestia e enfiou na mochila que o outro carregava nas costas, ficando apenas com o casaco vermelho, já que se sentia desconfortável em mostrar seus pulsos tatuados para os outros. As luzes artificiais do local não o incomodavam, embora a presença das pessoas o fizesse se sentir um pouco nervoso.

Eram muitas presas e sua fome era sempre difícil de controlar.

“ _Eu estou aqui_ _com você_ , não se esqueça...” Kai sentiu sua mão ser apertada enquanto ele encarava suas possíveis vítimas caminhando e, ao olhar para o lado, encontrou um Kyungsoo sorridente, transbordando carinho e segurança.

Kai fez questão de apertar sua mão contra a do humano, entrelaçando seus dedos, sentindo o calor do menor passar para sua pele fria.

Claro, não precisava se preocupar _. Ele não estava sozinho._

O carrinho dos dois já tinha alguns produtos quando Kai viu algo que chamou sua atenção na sessão de eletrodomésticos. Ele correu até a frente de um produto que havia visto em um programa de TV e olhou admirado. Era algo que ele não entendia muito bem, mas a propaganda falava que o produto sugava a sujeira ao mesmo tempo em que higienizava o local com vapor.

“Que legal. Né, Kyungsoo?” Falou apontando para o produto, fazendo o menor rir atrás de si.

O imortal andou por aquela sessão de produtos por mais um tempo, se admirando a cada nova descoberta. Ele queria poder levar tudo aquilo para casa para poder experimentar, principalmente um massageador que ele encontrou, imaginando o que poderia fazer com aquilo usando o outro como vítima.

“Vamos levar esse massageador, Kyun—” Kai não terminou sua fala, pois, apenas naquele momento, ele percebeu que estava sozinho. 

Olhou para os lados, procurando seu companheiro, mas não o via em lugar algum. Ele andou pelos corredores da sessão em que se encontrava, mas o menor não estava por perto. Esperava que Kyungsoo estivesse escondido atrás de alguma televisão, querendo lhe dar um susto, mas não. 

_Kyungsoo havia sumido_. 

O coração de Kai começou a bater forte e sua respiração estava descompassada. Tinham muitas pessoas ao seu redor, mas nenhuma era seu Kyungsoo. Começou a correr entre os corredores, chamando pelo outro. Ele olhava ao seu redor, mas tudo que via eram rostos desconhecidos. Ele já estava correndo há alguns minutos pelo grande supermercado quando parou, cansado, em um canto e se agachou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, mergulhando na escuridão.

Ele estava sozinho de novo.

“Jongin?” Uma voz conhecida soou às suas costas e Kai retirou as mãos de seu rosto, se levantando devagar.

Quando se virou, viu que Kyungsoo o olhava preocupado, com o carrinho de compras ao seu lado. Sem deixar o mais baixo falar nada, correu em sua direção e o abraçou com força.

_Aquela era a primeira vez que Kai tomava a iniciativa e abraçava alguém com tanta força e possessividade._

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos e se segurou no casaco do outro com as duas mãos.

“O que aconteceu?” Perguntou preocupado, tentando olhar no rosto de Kai, em vão, pois este cada vez mais afundava sua face contra o pescoço do menor.

“ _Você sumiu_.” Kai murmurou contra a pele do outro.

“Você estava tão animado com os eletrodomésticos que eu não quis incomodá-lo e fui pegar algumas verduras...” 

“ _Você sumiu_.” Repetiu, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

Kyungsoo sorriu de modo triste e retribuiu o abraço de Kai da maneira que pôde, já que o maior estava curvado, abraçando sua cintura de modo possessivo, e com o rosto enfiado na curvatura de seu pescoço.

“Me desculpe.” Kyungsoo sussurrou, arrependido.

“Não suma de novo.” Kai murmurou, ainda contra a pele do outro, sem relaxar o abraço. “ _Por favor_.”

O humano sentiu seu coração apertar com o pedido e se afastou de leve, segurando seu rosto em seguida.

“Eu nunca mais vou sumir, Jongin. Eu _prometo_. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, tá?”

Kai acenou com a cabeça e Kyungsoo lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios, antes que alguém os visse. Como o imortal ainda estava agitado devido ao desencontro que tiveram, o rapaz achou melhor ir para casa o mais rápido possível e, depois de passar os produtos pelo caixa, os dois se foram.

Após o desencontro, Kai não soltou da mão de Kyungsoo em momento algum até que eles chegassem em casa.

Como punição pelo menor ter sumido, o imortal o obrigou a comprar aquele massageador que viu na sessão de eletrodomésticos e durante uma noite inteira ele ouviu Kyungsoo dar gargalhadas, gemer alto e implorar para que a tortura acabasse enquanto o outro se divertia com seu novo brinquedinho.

Naquela noite, dormiu abraçando Kyungsoo de modo apertado, quase sufocante, com medo de acordar sozinho.

“Eu não vou sumir, não se preocupe.” O menor sussurrou contra a pele fria do outro.

“Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho...” Kai murmurou sentindo seu coração apertar enquanto o humano acariciava seus cabelos.

“Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, Jongin... Assim como você não me deixará, sim?”

Kai concordou com um murmúrio, mas mesmo assim continuou abraçando Kyungsoo.

_Por que ele não conseguia acreditar que eles ficariam juntos?_

  
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
  


Foi em um domingo à noite, meses depois de conhecer Kyungsoo e conviver quase todos os dias com o rapaz, que Kai percebeu que o amava.

De início, o condenado à imortalidade não entendia o porquê de ele se sentir tão ligado ao menor, do por que da vontade intensa de proteger aquele ser humano que há tempos atrás ele gostaria de devorar.

As correntes em seu pulso o lembravam de sua maldição, como se sussurrassem para o imortal que ele jamais poderia ser feliz. Que Kyungsoo um dia morreria e ele estaria sozinho novamente. Mas sempre que tocava nesse assunto com o outro, recebia um soco no peito e um abraço apertado logo em seguida. O menor lhe dizia que eles iriam quebrar a maldição, que Kai se tornaria humano novamente e que eles morreriam os dois, quando fossem bem velhos.

Ele não acreditava nas palavras de Kyungsoo... Ele gostaria, mas não acreditava. 

Kyungsoo estava dormindo na cama e Kai o observava. O rosto do menor às vezes formava uma careta, como se ele estivesse sonhando. Seu peito subia e descia devagar, conforme a respiração.

Tudo, _tudo_ o que Kyungsoo fazia era adorável aos olhos de Kai.

Quando o imortal percebeu que o amava ficou assustado, porque havia percebido que quanto mais ele amasse aquela criatura tão frágil, mais ele sofreria quando o perdesse. Mas ele não podia evitar não amar os sorrisos, os gritos, as caretas, a voz, o corpo, o toque, os lábios... _Tudo_ em Kyungsoo.

Estava sentado no chão, ao lado da cama em que o humano dormia, o observando de um modo que poderia ser considerado indiscreto. Ele reparava nas linhas de expressão do rosto do menor, em como seu cabelo se enrolava nas pontas e em como seu nariz era delicado.

_Kai amava demais aquele humano._

Estendendo a mão, ele alcançou de leve o rosto do outro, fazendo um carinho delicado com a ponta dos dedos.

“ _Eu te amo, Kyungsoo_...” Disse em sussurrou sincero, admitindo – de uma vez por todas – para si mesmo que amava aquele humano mais que tudo no mundo e que gostaria de passar todo o tempo que pudesse ao seu lado. Kai sussurrou aquela declaração esperando que o outro, enquanto sonhava, ouvisse ao longe a sua voz.

O que não esperava, era que esse sentimento o condenaria.

Ao proferir aquelas palavras, Kai sentiu uma pulsação estranha em seu coração. Ele se levantou com dificuldade e andou até a sala, querendo abrir a janela para respirar ar puro, achando que era isso o que estava faltando em seu corpo, e que esse era o motivo do mal estar.

Mas quando chegou até o cômodo, sentiu uma dor aguda no peito e caiu no chão, ajoelhado, apertando a região torácica com força e encostando sua cabeça no piso, _ele gemeu de dor_. O ar parecia não entrar em seus pulmões e tudo parecia girar, ele estava tonto e enjoado.

Quando o imortal caiu no chão, de lado, ele olhou para os próprios pulsos e viu que algo estava acontecendo.

_As suas correntes estavam rachando._

Seus músculos se contraíam involuntariamente e ele sentia pontadas por todos os seus órgãos. Kai tossiu quando sentiu uma bola se formar em seu pescoço e tudo que saiu de sua boca foi sangue. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando olhou novamente para seus pulsos, que ardiam, e percebeu que as correntes haviam se quebrado e sumiam aos poucos... Kai estava livre.

_Kai estava morrendo._

Gritou desesperado por Kyungsoo algumas vezes enquanto tentava se levantar do chão, _em vão_. Ele desistiu de tentar ficar em pé e agora encarava o teto branco da própria sala, imaginando como deveria ser a morte. Sua visão estava embaçada devido às lágrimas quando ele levantou seu braço e viu que havia pequenas rachaduras em sua pele, como se ele fosse um vaso que acabara de trincar. 

Kai se engasgava com a própria saliva enquanto chorava alto. Tentar normalizar sua respiração estava sendo impossível e as palavras saíam desconexas de sua boca enquanto ele continuava chamando pelo outro, pedindo que o salvasse da dor e da agonia que sentia.

Em seus pulsos as correntes não existiam mais e agora ele podia ler uma frase, parecendo ter sido escrita com sangue, em seu pulso esquerdo: ‘ _Quando si trova l'amore, si muore.’_

_Quando encontrares o amor, morrerás._

Kai ainda chorava quando sorriu debilmente por perceber que sua maldição era pior do que imaginava. Não bastava viver para sempre se alimentando do sangue de inocentes... Quando o condenado encontrasse alguém que ele amasse e se importasse, morreria. 

_Ele ficaria sozinho de qualquer maneira, no fim das contas._

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo gritou, correndo até o rapaz e se ajoelhando no chão, o trazendo ao seu colo para um abraço, do modo que conseguia. “Jongin, _o que houve_? Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo?”

Kyungsoo não era bobo. Ele havia visto o sangue no chão perto do corpo do maior e sentia os músculos deste se contorcendo por baixo da pele. Ele sabia que havia alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo e não impediu suas lágrimas de rolarem livres pelo seu rosto.

“Por favor, Jongin! Fale comigo!”

Kai sorriu ao olhar para a face de Kyungsoo. _Mesmo chorando ele continuava bonito, continuava adorável_.

O condenado – que agora era um homem livre – pousou a mão no rosto do menor e fez um carinho de leve, tentando afastar as lágrimas da face que tanto amava. Uma última lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Kai.

“Sabe, Kyungsoo... Tudo que eu mais queria antes de te conhecer era... _Era morrer_ .” Disse de modo fraco. “Mas agora que você está comigo, eu... _Eu não quero morrer_ . _Não quero, Kyungsoo_.”

Kyungsoo apertou o abraço em Kai, aproximando seus rostos, quase encostando sua testa na bochecha do outro.

“ _Você não vai morrer_ , Jongin, eu vou te salvar! Eu prometi que eu não te deixaria sozinho, não prometi!? Por favor, fique acordado!” O menor falou entre o choro compulsivo, praticamente gritando. Ele tinha medo de que se o outro fechasse os olhos, nunca mais os abriria.

A dor era tanta... Kai mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos, ele estava definhando de dentro para fora e a sensação era horrível. Ele não queria morrer... Mas sabia que não tinha como evitar. A questão era _por que Kyungsoo tinha que chorar_? Sofrer? Era tão injusto.

“Não chore, por favor... Não adianta. A maldição se foi, _veja_.” Mostrou seu pulso revelando a nova tatuagem ali exposta, com as letras em italiano gravadas na cor vermelha, como se tivessem sido escritas com sangue.

“Vamos Jongin, _morda_.” Kyungsoo ignorou o outro e aproximou seu pescoço dos lábios do maior, o sacudindo de leve, para que o mordesse e sugasse seu sangue.

Mas Kai não tinha forças.

“ _Você sentirá saudades de mim?_ ” O sussurro foi tão fraco que mal pôde ser ouvido. “ _Você ficará triste quando eu me for?_ ”

“Morda, Jongin! Por favor!” Kyungsoo gritou alto quando percebeu que o outro estava desvanecendo e não o escutava mais. 

Kai fechou seus olhos de leve e Kyungsoo se desesperou.

“Não durma, Jongin! Por favor! Não faça isso comigo! Você _prometeu_ que não me deixaria sozinho!” Kyungsoo falou em desespero, segurando o rosto do maior com as duas mãos.

Percebendo que só havia uma maneira de o salvar, o humano voltou a deitar o corpo desfalecido no chão e, em seguida, correu até a cozinha. Ele voltou alguns segundos depois com uma faca de corte em mãos.

Kyungsoo se ajoelhou ao lado de Kai e limpou as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos, atrapalhando sua visão.

“ _Eu não vou deixar você morrer_ , Jongin! Não vou!” Soluçou alto antes de fechar seus olhos com força e cortar o próprio pulso, em uma única passada com a parte afiada da faca. 

O grito do menor ecoou pelo apartamento. O corte havia sido profundo, um pouco ao lado da artéria ulnar. Kyungsoo chorou ainda mais pela dor e agarrou os ombros de Kai, o trazendo para perto de si. Suas lágrimas encontraram-se com sua saliva no queixo e o choro alto e desesperado ecoava pelos cômodos.

“Beba, Jongin, beba. _Por favor_.” Gemeu colocando seu pulso cortado entre os lábios frios do rapaz.

Uma rachadura grande se formou no pescoço de Kai, sumindo para dentro de sua camiseta e o humano chorou mais alto, apertando ainda mais o seu pulso contra os lábios do maior, fazendo com que o sangue escorresse para dentro da boca deste. Os olhos do outro continuavam fechados, mas Kyungsoo o sentia passar a língua pelo seu corte.

Quando uma das mãos de Kai pousou sobre seu braço, o menor chorou ainda mais alto, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força e sorrindo de leve. Ainda havia esperança...

“ _Você está me ouvindo_ , Jongin?” Perguntou, soluçando e gemendo baixo. “ _Por favor_ , diga que sim. Por favor, _você não pode me deixar_ . Você sabe como eu era solitário antes de te encontrar? Por favor, Jongin... Por favor. Eu não posso ficar sem você, _não me deixe_.”

Obviamente Kyungsoo não obteve resposta alguma ao seu pedido e, durante alguns segundos, ele pensou que salvara o condenado. Porém, quando a mão de Kai deslizou por seu braço e caiu com um baque no chão, o rapaz congelou. 

Kai não estava mais bebendo o seu sangue.

“Não, não, _não_ !” O menor gemeu abraçando o outro com força e o acariciando no rosto. “Não morra, Jongin. Por favor! Eu te amo tanto, _tanto_!”

Kyungsoo colocou mais uma vez o pulso na boca do maior, mas não adiantava mais. 

Kai não demonstrava mais nenhuma reação.

“Jongin...?” O sussurro saiu de entre seus lábios trêmulos, em um choro sofrido.

O enfermeiro colocou seus dedos no pescoço do maior, pressionando com força, mas não sentiu pulsação. Ainda abraçando Jongin, ele olhou para o chão, coberto com o seu sangue e o do maior e _chorou_ , chorou alto por alguns minutos. _Kyungsoo estava sozinho de novo._

Jongin não respirava mais _. Jongin estava morto em seus braços._

Kyungsoo não sentia forças nem ao menos para gritar por socorro. Não tinha forças para tentar estancar o sangue que escorria de seu pulso e não tinha a menor vontade de sair de perto do corpo daquele que tanto amava.

Quando o menor começou a se sentir tonto ele pensou que – finalmente – estava morrendo devido à perda excessiva de sangue. Quando tudo ficou escuro e ele caiu no chão, por cima do corpo de seu Jongin, Kyungsoo agradeceu por isso. Ele não queria viver uma vida sem Jongin... Não queria voltar à solidão.

_Kyungsoo não queria ficar sozinho._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita, cão e agora??

**Author's Note:**

> DESCULPA A DEMORA, a gente jura que não desistiu e TODAS as fanfics voltarão a ficar disponíveis de grátis por aqui ♥
> 
> Como sempre, obrigada pelo carinho e paciência de vocês!


End file.
